Change of Plans
by Kourui
Summary: Someone is after Princess Jupiter, and Lita is thrown into another world with the consensus of her friends to get her out of the line of danger. *complete*
1. Read Me

Read Me  
  
Important: None of the Ronin Warriors and Sailor Moon belongs to me. So don't sue!   
  
Ages: The Senshi are 17, Ronin warriors are 18, Ken and Andrew are 20, Mia is 19, Yuli is 7, and Pluto of course is a thousand but she looks 21 in my story.   
  
Good guys: Everyone will be a warrior in this fic! Mia will be one of the guardians of Jupiter and Andrew is Eternal Knight. Lita and Ken are siblings! Ken is older. Mina is going with Ken, Serena is with Andrew and of course Lita and Sage are an item. Yuli won't be in here that much, sorry! He stays with his parents most of the time and White Blaze sometimes stays with him.   
  
Bad guys: 1) Takiru is the ultimate bad guy. He is obsessed with Lita.   
2) Keiji was one of Jupiter's guardians until Takiru kidnapped him and turned him to his side. He was Lita's trainer   
3) Sumio was also one of Jupiter's guardians until Takiru kidnapped her. She was their caretaker when the King and Queen were not around.   
4) Yeshio was yet another of Jupiter's guardian and he was Ken's trainer.   
  
ATTENTION: I'm probably forgetting something. If I am and you are lost please feel free too.  
  



	2. Be Careful of What You Wish For !(1)

**Change of Plans**  
**Chapter 1  
**  
"Tomorrow's another boring day. I wish something exciting happened." Lita said as she got ready to go to bed. As she prepared for bed. She walked to her bed in a tight, short, green nightdress, letting her hair unravel down her back. "It's always the same thing after Galaxia was healed," she sighed.  
  
Behind her a portal opened and before she knew what was happening it sucked her in. The portal quickly closed and all was quiet, the only noise that was of the ticking clock that continued to echo in the empty apartment.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Hey Ryo?" Sage called as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah?" Ryo respond. He was with the rest of the guys were in the kitchen eating breakfast.   
  
"Do you know----" Sage was cut off by a blinding light coming from the leaving room, followed by a woman scream. They all heard a thud and the light was gone. The guys rushed out to the leaving room and stopped in their track when they saw a beautiful brunette with dazzling angry emerald eyes. She was upset, but that didn't ruin the lovely image of her in a tight nightdress. One thought ran through their minds. 'Whoa.'  
  
"What the hell happened?" the woman screamed as she stood up from the floor. They all look at her with wide eyes, seeing that she was even taller than Mia. "Where am I?" she asked turning to see the five guys all staring at her. They all appeared to look the age eighteen and all blushing at that. She realized why and blushed as well.   
  
"Umm, Miss? Did you want something?" Cye asked.  
  
"Yes, I would like to know where the hell I am?" She looked around her. "For crying out loud, when I meant for something exciting to happen I did not mean this!" She grumbled.  
  
"Okay, could you tell us what happened?" Sage said, as he looked her over. 'This is strange, very strange.'  
  
"I was getting ready for bed -as you can see- and I wished for something exciting to happen and right before I climbed into bed I find myself falling and landing hard somewhere I don't know. In my nightdress in front of five guys----this is so embarrassing. God Serena is going to be so worried, so would be Ken. I can't believe this is happening to me." She grumbled. The last two sentence as she massages her temples.  
  
"Well, I'm Ryo and you're in Toyoma. That's Kento, Cye, Sage, and Rowen." He introduced his friends and each nodded as their names were called. "And you?"  
  
"Lita Kino. Well anyway, there is no Toyoma in Tokyo or Japan. Where exactly am I?" She looked at them untrusting. Her eyes landed on Sage and left it there. There was something about him that made her pull herself to him.  
  
"Tokyo? Japan? Lady there is no where here called that." Kento said.  
  
Lita almost fell when she heard that. "Oh god no." She whispered "I'm in another dimension?" She whispered, "I'm going to kill Trista!" She screamed.  
  
Before the guys could ask her what she was saying the door opened and another brunette/red head stepped in. "Guys Yuli said I shou----" She stopped when she saw a woman in a short tight nightgown and raised an eyebrow at the guys who shrugged sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I'm Mia and you?" She asked Lita who had picked herself up from the ground.  
  
"Don't have a clue where I am." Lita grumbled. "Could you please answer my questions? I'm sorry you can call me Lita."  
  
Mia looked at the guys and then at Lita. "Sure, but first we need to get you some clothes to wear. What's your size?"  
  
"Size is three." She answered honestly and the guys looked at her with their mouths hanging except Cye who was blushing and Sage who just stared at her.  
  
"Ummm, I'll see what I can do, follow me please." She looked at the guys but mostly Ryo, Kento, and Rowen and rolled her eyes. "Grow up." She and Lita walked upstairs.  
  
Ryo whistled, "Size three."  
  
"Damn." Kento said.  
  
"Ryo do you know where my keys are?" Sage asked as he turned to his friend. "I thought you might have used my car."  
  
"Yeah, they are in my room, on top of the bed table. Sorry man."  
  
"It's okay." Sage said over his shoulder as he went up-stairs. He walked past his room and into the next one. Grabbing the keys of the table he headed back down, but before he did he went to Mia's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." He heard her cry out. He poked his head in and saw Lita in blue jeans and white T-shirt that looked a little to big for her. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail; she looked beautiful right there. She was sitting on a chair facing Mia who was on her bed. He stepped inside. "I'm going to town and was wondering if you wanted anything."  
  
"No that's okay." She replied with a smile.  
  
Sage nodded and turned to Lita "Kino-san do you want anything?"  
  
Lita looked up at him surprised he would ask her, "umm...I don't really know...I don't have any money on me."  
  
"If it's okay with you I can show you around."   
  
That surprised her even more, actually more liked shocked her. She looked at Mia for an approval and when she had it, both girls stood up. "Okay, I guess."  
  
Sage nodded and moved a side for the girls to walk out first and closed the door behind him. They walked down stairs to find the rest of the guys sitting, scattered around the leaving room. "Well, I'm going. See you guys later. Kino-san you coming?" Sage asked as her turned to her.  
  
"H-hai." She followed him out the house.  
  
"Where is he going with her?" Ryo asked suspiciously.   
  
"He's going to show her around so she won't be too alienated when she's here." Mia answered.  
  
"Well, that was nice of him." Cye spoke "Did Kino-san say anything to you?"  
  
"Actually she did. She lives in a world called Earth, in Tokyo, Japan. If I'm correct that should be in another dimension or something. She has no clue how she got here. All she knows is she was about to go to bed and that suddenly she's here in front of you five. She's seventeen years old and I suggest you all back off from her." She eyed them all especially Ryo.  
  
"What!" He asked incredulously  
  
"Never mind. She's confused out of her mind and if I know all of you, you're are going to go after her----well except for you Cye, you're nicer than they are---- Well anyway, if you do I'm going to get you." She gave them a warning glance and they all nodded.  
  
"But, what about Sage?" Kento asked.  
  
"He knows better." She said.  
  
"Did she tell you anything else?" Rowen asked.  
  
"I keep having this feeling that I know her from some where strange huh?" She asked them. "Anyway, umm, she hangs out with four other girls and two guys I think. What were their names, let me think---oh yeah. Serena, Ken, Andrew, Raye, Mina, and Amy I can't quite remember. She lives by herself; I have no clue what happened to her parents she didn't say and I think that's all she told me." She paused before continuing. "I told her about us excluding you guys being the Ronin Warriors and I told her about the place. I described each and every one of you to her so she knows what kind of stunts you can pull and what you can't." She grinned.  
  
"Aww, Mia that was low." Kento whined.  
  
"No, it was fair. I still remember what you guys did to me and there is no way I was going to let her go through the same." She frowned when Ryo and Rowen snickered. "Anyway, She's really strong, well stronger than any girl I know is."  
  
"Why? What did she do?" Cye asked.  
  
"Well, I had trouble lifting this box out of the way and she picked it up as if it was nothing. She said all her friends could do things like that. It's all kind of weird though."  
  
"Well know that we know something about her and she knows us----how are we going to help her home?" Rowen asked and it was met with total silence.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
Hey!!! Okay this is like my first crossover so please don't flame me too much k? Well I hope you enjoy it!!! Review please.  



	3. Black Lightning! (2)

**Change of Plans**  
Chapter Two  
  
"This is where we usually hang out, the Paradise Center, it has all the games you would want to play and the food is great." Sage said as they walked into the place.  
  
"Kind of like the Crown Game Center." She whispered as she looked around.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Crown, it's where my friends and I hang out. It's owned by a very good friend of ours, his name is Andrew. He let's his sister work there." She explained.  
  
"Oh, hey it's Mira! Hey Mira!" He yelled before he leaned down to Lita. "She owns the place."  
  
A blonde woman with blue eyes walked up to them with a big smile. "Hey Sage! How's my favorite guy?"  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"It's been busy but I'm loving it!"  
  
"Oh Mira, this is Lita Kino. She's visiting us for a while." He introduced her to the brunette. "Kino-san this is Mira Adams."  
  
Lita slightly bowed "Nice to meet you Miss Adams."   
  
"It's nice to meet you too, and please call me Mira everyone else does."  
  
"We better be off. I'm showing her around and it's been two hours. We have to go back before everyone gets worried." Sage spoke.  
  
"Then I'll be leaving you two alone. Say hi to the others for me, Sage and come back soon. It was nice meeting you Lita." Mira said as she returned to her work.  
  
Sage turned to Lita with a smile and offered his hand to her. "Well, shall we go?"   
  
Lita smiled and took his hand and nodded.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
The group was still talking but on a different subject when they heard the door opened and Lita and Sage's laughter come in. "Hey guy! Mira said hi!" Sage said as he sat by Mia.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ryo asked.   
  
"Sage just said something funny that's all." Lita replied.  
  
"Oh." Came from everyone but Sage.  
  
"So, am I going to be leaving soon? Or do I have to look for somewhere to stay?" She asked not really wanting to know. Somehow she knew what the answer would be.  
  
"Well---um----We didn't find a way for you to go home yet Kino-san, but you can stay here if you want too." Ryo offered.  
  
"I---I couldn't, I would be imposing-" She replied a little down and she didn't bother to hide it. 'Looks like I'll be staying here for a while until Pluto comes get me.' She thought, "And please call me Lita. I don't like formalities much."  
  
"You wouldn't be imposing Lita really you wouldn't. And I'll be really happy if you staid, I won't be the only girl here."  
  
"Hey and what's wrong with us?" Kento asked  
  
"You are all clueless and you're guys. That's says enough." She said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I resent that." Cye and Sage grumbled.  
  
"Well, not you two just them." She pointed at the three grinning guys and Lita giggled.  
  
"I----I can't stay here long, my friends will be worried, I have school to go too and I really don't want to impose."   
  
"You're not going to be imposing, and you can register in a high school here until you leave. Now come on; we go to go shopping for clothes so you won't be stuck wearing two-size-bigger-than-you clothes." Mia said as she grabbed Lita's wrist and pulled her towards the door.  
  
"B-but I just got in." Lita said almost whining before the door closed and the guys chuckled.  
  
Two hours later both girls came in with arms full of bags and they were giggling. "What's so funny?" Rowen asked as the girls sited themselves.   
  
"Oh, Lita was describing Serena and Mina to me." Mia answered.  
  
The guys looked at each other wondering what could be so funny about that and they all ended up shrugging. "Mia you were saying something about Yuli?" Cye asked.  
  
"Oh yea, he said I should tell you that he'll miss all of you while he is staying with his parents for a while."  
  
Before the guys could reply or Lita asking who was Yuli a portal appeared in front of them and a minute later a beautiful woman with dark green hair and magma eyes wearing a sailor fuku stepped out.  
  
"Pluto!" Lita called out happy she came and stood up. "Finally."  
  
"Lita, you're going to be staying here for a while. I just wanted to see if you made it okay." The mysterious timekeeper spoke elegantly.  
  
"What!!!" Lita yelled surprised and angry, " Why? You planed this didn't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Lita. I should have told you before and chose a better time to get you. Serena and the others know about this so don't worry about them. They all wish you the best."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa----what exactly am I suppose to do? And how long am I staying? They all knew?" She asked surprised. It was obvious that she had forgotten that the guys and Mia were they listening.  
  
"Yes they did, you'll find out what to do when the time is right and I'll be back to get you in exactly a year, so-----"  
  
"A Year!!! I'm staying for a year in somewhere I don't know!!! Pluto!!!"  
  
"Don't be angry please. Sage showed you around and I know you have a good memory. You'll make friends here and if you're in trouble I'll becoming or I'll send someone. I have to go now."  
  
"Pluto don't you dare leave."  
  
The mysterious senshi gave a reassuring and an apologetic smile and left. "I don't believe this!!!" Lita yelled in anger and stormed out of the house. Sage followed her unnoticed to the others but Ryo.  
  
"C-could anyone tell me what just happened here?" Kento asked confused and lost. "How did she know Sage's name?"  
  
"I have no clue either man, not a clue at all." Ryo whispered.  
  
"It looks like our friend is hiding something from us----and something big." Rowen narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Yea, but we are also hiding something from her." Cye acknowledged.  
  
"Where is Sage?" Mia asked as she looked around.  
  
"He followed her." Ryo whispered.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I can't believe they did this to me!" She yelled. She found herself by a lake far from the house. Sitting down by the lake she looked into her reflection. "Why do these things always happen to me?" She sighed  
  
"Lita are you okay?" A voice asked from behind.  
  
She turned around and was surprise to see Sage. " I---I guess." She turned back around. "I can't believe they did this to me." She whispered.  
  
"Maybe it's for the best. They probably know something you didn't." He thought as he sat by her.  
  
"Like what?" She grumbled at the same time scooping some water in her hands and letting it fall.  
  
After a while of silence Sage sighed, "I don't know."  
  
"They could have at least give me a warning. What am I suppose to do in a world I don't know for a damn year?"  
  
"Have fun? Enjoy your stay Lita. You have a year, you night as well enjoy it, you know?" He replied as he looked back at her. 'God she's beautiful.' He thought. "And think of it this way, you won't have school to go too."  
  
Lita smiled, "I guess you're right." She looked at him. " I should enjoy myself and---that's exactly what I'm going to do."  
  
"I'm so happy for you----" A sarcastic voice came from behind them. "Princess."  
  
Both Sage and Lita turned around and saw a man with green long hair and matching venom eyes. He wore some kind of green tunic. Four disgusting looking demons stood behind him. Lita and Sage both stood up and faced him. 'I can't transform in front of them.' Both their minds thought.  
  
"The name is Yeshio and I'm here to take you back." He sneered  
  
Sage looked at Lita. "What's he talking about?"  
  
She didn't answer him. "If you're looking for the crystal I don't have it!" She snapped.  
  
"Oh no, my sweet." He chuckled "You are needed for something else."  
  
"She's not going with you." Sage yelled. 'Guys I need help here.' He thought.  
  
"I didn't come for your permission, boy." Yeshio swung his arm side ways; an unseen force knocked Sage down.  
  
"Sage!" Lita called out and rushed to him, only to be flung to a tree and pinned down on it by one of the demons. "Get off me!" She angrily yelled as she struggled. "Let me go damn it!"  
  
Yeshio cackled evilly, "This is like taking candy from a baby. Too easy."  
  
"Well, we'll have to change that now won't we?" Sage spoke as he stood up glaring at Yeshio and the wisdom sign was glowing on his forehead. 'Guys get yourselves down here.' He sent the message to the guys while a small orb appeared in his hands. "Armor of Halo...Tao Chi!!!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
The guys all snapped their heads up as they felt Sage transform. "Something is up." Rowen stood up and ran out.  
  
"Mia you stay here." Ryo ordered and received a nod  
  
"Let's go!" Kento said.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lita blinked a couple of times as she stared at---Sage? She was still pinned to the tree when she had seen him transform. At first she thought she was dreaming but now she new it was he. 'What's going on?'  
  
"Let her go!" He barked.  
  
The man and his demons laughed at the threat. "Boy please go home before you get yourself killed." His eyes glowed red as he sent and energy blast at Sage who dodged it successfully. He charged at Yeshio and their swords clashed. "Send her back to our lord!" He commanded   
  
Right before the demons that still held Lita vanished an arrow pierced itself through the demon that held her, and she was freed.  
  
"I don't think so." Rowen said and the rest of the Ronins came standing at the entrance of the lake in their armor and Lita was surprised once again. Too surprised to see another demon coming up behind her. "Lita look out!"  
  
She turned around to see the demon lunging for her and she froze. "Death Scream." A whisper was heard and the demon turned to dust when an attack shaped as a planet hit it.   
  
"Pluto!" Lita turned around and saw Pluto standing in front of the lake with her legs crossed and her time key in her hands. "Lita transform, now." Without another word, she raised her henshin pen up. "Jupiter Crystal Power!!!" With a crash of lightning Sailor Jupiter stood where Kino Lita stood. All the Ronins looked at her shocked. While Yeshio took the chance to attack.  
  
"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" Huge stream of lightning hit Yeshio right before he could launch his attack at the Ronins who paid no attention to him. He screamed in pain as the lightning smacked onto his body. Pluto had taken care of the rest of the demons. She turned around to face Yeshio who had gotten out of the attack. He looked straight into Jupiter's eyes. "I will get you princess, next time." He vanished.  
  
The Ronins looked at each other as they mouthed the word 'princess?' They looked back at who they thought was an ordinary girl. who was looking at Pluto. "What was he talking about? I thought they would be after Sailor moon instead of me. What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Jupiter you and Sailor Moon are targeted by an enemy that is from the planet Jupiter, but it seems they are after the princesses in both you. They are mainly after you though. For what? I cannot tell you, but you must not let that happen, no matter what. That is why you were placed here to keep you away them but they even managed to track you all the way down here."  
  
"But the Senshi are an unbeatable force. Why couldn't I stay there instead?"  
  
"HOLD ON!!!" Kento yelled. "What are you guys talking about? Who's this princess? What or who are the Senshi and who is the enemy?"  
  
Pluto looked at them sternly, but then she sighed she knew they would ask questions and they had the right to know. "The Senshi are guardians of the planet earth. They keep all harm away from it. Lita and myself are two of them. We also have allies. They are the knights. One came from Jupiter and one from the sun. The enemy is called the Dark Lightning; the princess they are looking for is named Lita Kino. Princess of Jupiter."  
  
"What!!!" All guys yelled and looked at Jupiter stunned  
  
"I talked to the others about this Jupiter and they all agreed to it. It would be best if we kept you hiding for a while and in case they would have found you, it would be on a planet with other warriors. Meaning them." She pointed her Time Key at the Ronins. "They are the Ronin Warriors. They will protect you."  
  
"I don't need protection! What I need is to go home!!!"  
  
"Please Jupiter don't make it hard on yourself. Stay here, if you need help I'll send someone. Try to enjoy yourself here okay? Serena is calling me I have to go. Please Lita just stay here, just for a while." A portal appeared behind her and she took a step backwards and disappeared.  
  
Jupiter sighed at the same time her transformation melted. "Looks like I have no choice---oh well." She whispered and turned to the still shocked group of guys and sighed even more. "I'll explain everything once we are inside." And with that she walked back to the house with the guys who had just transformed back, behind her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^   
  
"Pluto is she okay? We sensed her transform." A female asked. as the timekeeper entered a room filled with four girls and one guy.  
  
"Yes, Serena she's okay." Pluto reported and received a bunch of sighs of relief all around.  
  
"I didn't think they would have found her this fast." Amy thought out loud.  
  
"When you told her about the plan----did she take it well?" Ken asked the mysterious Senshi.  
  
They all saw the mysterious scout sighed, and knew it the answer, "She was not pleased at all, Ken. Not one bit of it. I have to go but I told her that if she's in trouble I'll be sending one of you there, so choose one before I come." And she disappeared.   
  
"I think you should go Ken." Serena suggested and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay, I'll go." He replied.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Once they had gotten inside the house, Lita had explained everything to them about the Moon Kingdom and Beryl. All the things they had went through since she was discovered to the battle with Galaxia. As she explained she carefully left out the identity of the senshi and knights. In exchange Sage and Mia told her about the dynasty, Talpa and them becoming the Ronin Warriors. After the discussion Lita had fell asleep on the sofa and Cye had placed a blanket on her.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Mia asked. 'And why does she look so familiar to me?'  
  
"We'll help her as much as we can----that's all we can really do." Sage answered as he looked at Lita and a smile grew on his face.  
  
Ryo grinned, "Looks like someone is falling in love." He sang and the others grinned as they looked at Sage. Who immediately snapped his attention at Ryo surprised and shock. "No way! She's only a friend."  
  
"Right and I'm prince charming." Kento sarcastically spoke with a large grin.  
  
"Don't try and hid it now, we all saw the way you looked at her." Mia uttered with a sly smile drawn on her face.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea." Cye whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this but I agree with him." Rowen said and both of them gained four slightly confused and surprised attentions.  
  
"She's leaving in a year, remember? Maybe even less." Cye reminded them   
  
"And I personally do not want to see you hurt when she does leave." Rowen added  
  
"So what are we going to do with her exactly?" Ryo asked changing the subject knowing Sage didn't want to listen to them right now.  
  
"Well these Dark Lightning people are not playing around. The guy will definitely come back." Sage acknowledge. "We should have a person be with her all times, we'll alternate watching her after a while. Knowing her personality, she's not going to like being watched so make it discreet. If anything happens we'll contact one another. How does that sound?"  
  
"It sounds like a perfectly good plan, but who takes the first shift?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Mia you'll do it first. After her Kento, then Cye, then Sage. After him Rowen and I'll come last." Ryo instructed.  
  
"Well, I hope watching a princess is not that much of a trouble." Kento said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Kento." Mia grumbled as the others rolled their eyes or moaned.  
  
An hour later Lita woke up and found everyone talking to each other softly and Kento eating. "What time is it?" She asked sleepingly. They turned to her as she sat up straight. Her hair was a little disoriented. "It's five p.m., you slept for two hours." Cye answered.  
  
Lita looked a little surprised as she fixed her hair back into a high ponytail. "I did?" She put her right hand in front of her mouth as she yawned. "Great." She whispered. 'I must have been really tired.'  
  
"You'll be staying in the guestroom upstairs by Mia's room." Sage announced.   
  
She was about to say something but Cye intercepted her. "You won't be imposing at all Lita, so don't worry. We'll be glad to have you stay here." She slowly nodded and flashed a smile at them that left the guys speechless. Mia smiled back at her and stood up. "Who wants to rent a movie?"   
  
All the guys stood up agreeing to go while Lita slowly stood. She felt someone watching her; she looked up and saw it was Sage that was staring at her. He gave her a small smile before he and Rowen walked out of the house to get the car ready. "Lita you coming?" Ryo asked as he stood by the door, he was the only one left.  
  
"Yeah," She walked up to him and they left to join the others in the car.  
  
"Hey guys want to watch this?" Roy asked and the group gathered around him.  
  
"Saving Private Ryan?" Mia asked not to sure. She didn't want to watch anything with gore. She'd seen enough.  
  
"I've seen it before." Lita said carefully so she wouldn't tell them anything about the movie. "But you can watch it."  
  
"Well, it sounds interesting enough." Cye spoke all not to sure.  
  
All the guys looked at Mia and she nodded simply. "But I'm getting this!" She showed them the tape.  
  
"Gone with the Wind? Isn't that a romance thing?" Kento asked   
  
"Yea it is, it's a good movie. That's one of Serena's favorite movie." Lita spoke  
  
"Alright let's go and watched them." Rowen said as he took both movies and paid for them and they left.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
In a deep underground where no light shined the same man Yeshio appeared in front of what looked like a thrown, where a shadow figure sat. "Did you find her?" It asked   
  
"Yes." Yeshio said 'and I almost got killed by the bitch.' he silently thought and continued. "She's in another dimension. They had probably known we were coming and decided to put her somewhere safe. I almost gotten her but these five warriors showed up and proved to be worthy rivals."  
  
"Get her Yeshio. I want her here. If you fail me I will personally see you hanged."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
Whoa! Who are these bad guys????? Well, I kinda wrote this part in a hurry so it's probably a bad peice. Sorry!!! Well anyway, Like I said before don't flame me it's my first time!!! I like wrote this last year!


	4. Missunderstanding (3)

**Change Of Plans  
**Chapter 3  
  
Half way through 'Saving Private Ryan' Lita got up from the couch and into the kitchen. She giggled as she passed by Ryo who was glued to the T.V. Inside the kitchen she gasped when she saw Sage there, she had thought he was still watching with the guys and Mia.   
  
"Did I scare you?" He asked as he turned around.  
  
"I just thought you were in there with the others." She walked to the sink and washed her bowl that had popcorn in it.  
  
"It's not my kind of movie." He whispered as he watched her clean her hands and turns to the fridge and got a can soda. He couldn't help watching her, it was like something, like she was a magnet and he was being pulled to her.   
  
"It's not mine either." She took a sip of her soda as she casually leaned on the fridge with her arms crossed. She looked at him and found that he was staring at her. She smiled. "Take a picture."   
  
"What?" Sage asked startled. He blushed realizing that she had caught him staring.   
  
"Take a picture, it will last longer." Lita repeated.  
  
"Sorry." He looked down.  
  
"So," she paused as she looked at her soda. "How come you guys leave so far from the city?"  
  
"We like it here. It's quiet, we don't like the city noise that much." He was relieved she changed the topic.  
  
Lita giggled as she remembered her friends. "That's funny, you guys and my friends are sooo a like. We don't like it either but we have to stay so could keep an eye on the city. But I could see the pairs right now. Mina and Kento, Ryo and Raye, Serena and Rowen, Cye and Amy, and Mia and Ken----to bad Serena, Mina, and Ken already have someone."  
  
He noticed she didn't say his name or hers. "And who would you pair me with?" He looked at her curious.   
  
Lita looked at him with a look that clearly said, 'do you really need to ask?' She saw him smile and she smiled too, relieved that he thought the same. He walked up to her and stood only an inch apart. They stared at each other neither making a move. 'He is so cute.' She thought. ' Lita don't get involve you'll be leaving here soon.' Lita reluctantly shook her head no as he moved closer. "We can't Sage." She whispered.  
  
Sage stopped and looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Why not? I thought you----"   
  
"We both leave in different worlds, it won't work. As much as I want it too it won't." Not wanting to answer his questions she walked out of the kitchen almost running. 'Saving Private Ryan' had finished and Rowen was putting the other movie in, when she had ran past the guys and Mia, and out the house.  
  
"What was that about?" Ryo asked worried yet confused.  
  
"I don't know but she looked upset." Cye stood up and all eyes went to him.   
  
"Where are you going?" Rowen asked.  
  
"To find Lita." He was about to walk out the house when Mia stopped him. "Cye, no don't go. Let me, I don't think she would want to talk to a guy right now. Find Sage and ask him what happened, if he knows." Before anyone said anything she left.  
  
"Okay where was Sage last?" Kento asked  
  
"In the kitchen why?" A voice said behind them.  
  
They all turned around and saw Sage. He looked like he was deep in thought as he sat on the couch leaning back. "Hey man, what'd you do to Lita?" Kento asked. "She ran out."  
  
"I didn't do a thing, I haven't seen since I went in the kitchen." He lied. "Why? What happened?"   
  
"She left really upset and Mia went to go get her back or talk to her. We thought you would know what happened." Rowen explained.  
  
Right when Sage was about to utter a word they heard two very familiar voices scream and bolted from their seats and ran out.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Ken are you ready?" Pluto asked as she stepped out of a portal.  
  
He nodded, and followed her in. The rested of the senshi and knight were left worried.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
When the Ronins got there they saw Mia laying by a tree unconscious and Lita not to far away. "Mia, Lita!" They ran towards them but immediately a dozen youmas surrounded them completely. An evil cackle was heard and Yeshio reappeared in front of them. "Say good-bye to the princess boys. She's going home." He picked up the unconscious Lita.  
  
"Nooo! Put her down!" Sage yelled in anger.  
  
Yeshio laughed "you are in no position to say that."  
  
"But I am." A voice threatened. "And if you want to remain alive you better do as he says." His anger was heard in each word uttered.  
  
They all turned around to find the who the voice belong to but no one was there. "Death Scream." Another voice whispered. A ball shaped as a planet came towards Yeshio who was almost knocked down. Seeing his grip loosen on Lita Sage flipped over the Youmas and took Lita way to safety.  
  
"Lightning Blade!" The first voice yelled out and a lightning shaped as a blade came towards the dazed Yeshio. He was impaled completely by it and was turned to dust.  
  
Mia came too and few moments later so did Lita. Seeing their master die, the demons vanished from fright. Ryo ran to Mia and helped her up. "You ok?"  
  
"Yea." She said as she shook her head. "Where's Lita?"  
  
"I'm here." Lita said from Sages arms looking disoriented. Kento and Cye ran to her and asked if she was okay, she only nodded.  
  
Rowen turned around and found a man standing by the bushes far from them. He wore a green and silver armor (think Prince Darien's armor). He wore his chestnut hair short. "Who are you?" Rowen asked defiantly. Everyone turned to see whom he was shouting at.  
  
Lita's face lit up as she cried out "Ken!" She got down from Sage's arms and ran to the man as he spread his arms open to receive her and she flew into them. He twirled her around twice and brought her down laughing. The Ronins and Mia all looked shocked as they watched. Mia couldn't help feel she met the guy before. Sage felt extremely angry but hid it with his shocked look.  
  
Lita came back to them followed by the man. "Guys this is Ken, Ken this is Rowen, Sage, Ryo, Cye, Mia and Kento." They all nodded at each other.   
  
Ken looked at Mia with a mysterious smile. 'So she's here----why is her hair brown?' He looked back at Lita. "Lita-----" Ken waited until she turned to face him. "I have to go back, I came cause you were in trouble. I'd love to stay but Pluto wants me to go back. I'll see you soon okay?" He smiled warmly at her as he stepped backwards into the portal that appeared behind him and closed with him in it.  
  
Lita sighed and turned around to meet an angry glare from Sage. "Well, you seem better." He transformed back to himself and left. Everyone looked at him go and looked back at Lita.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"The guy is sprung on you for crying out loud!" Kento said.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know!" She yelled back and then it hit her. "He is?" She asked not so believing.  
  
"Yea! His gone goo-goo, in love, crazy for you and he----we just saw you hugging and laughing with someone else which looked like you were going out. Who is he anyway?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Look, I don't know why you guys are angry with me but it better be for a damn good reason. I didn't even know he liked me like that," She lied sort of. " And that person who I hugged was my brother!" She screamed the last part infuriated by being accused of something that wasn't her fault. One thing Lita hated the most was being accused of something that wasn't her fault. The Ronins, especially Ryo and Kento all kept quiet as they let the information sink in.  
  
  
"So you're saying----he---you are his-----sister?" Kento fumbled with his words.   
"Yes, I am. My only sibling three years apart he's older." She answered somewhat calm calmed.   
  
"G-gomen, Lita, we thought----we're really sorry." Ryo apologized  
  
Lita nodded and left.  
  
"Wait where are you going?" Rowen asked  
  
"I'm going to look for Sage and tell him about Ken." She disappeared from their view.  
  
"You know you two are truly morons." Mia said as she walked past them and towards the house. "Next time ask before you accuse." She vanished into the woods.  
  
The guys sighed they felt guilty for yelling at Lita. They knew she was clueless towards Sage's feelings for her but they couldn't help it. They all followed Mia home. When they got there they saw She was seated on one of the couches with her eyes closed.  
  
"I'm going to go get something to eat." Kento announced as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Don't go in there." Mia spoke, her eyes were still closed. "Both Lita and Sage are in there."  
  
"Aw damn." Kento whispered and pulled himself way from the kitchen.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rowen asked concerned for his friend.  
  
"No, I was slammed on a tree when that maniac came back and my back hurts. I wonder how Lita's doing? She took the worst hit." She sighed. "They've been in there arguing for a while now." She stood up slowly at the same time opening her eyes. "I need a damn boyfriend so I can get a massage." She whispered. "I'm going to bed and don't you even think on spying on them." With that she climbed upstairs and in her room.   
  
"You guys want to listen?" Kento asked with a slight grin.  
  
"Mia just said we should stay away." Cye spoke as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Well, I'm going to listen in." Ryo said and he, Kento and Rowen stood by the door listening.  
  
INSIDE:  
  
"You led me on." Sage spoke angrily as he faced Lita.  
  
"For the fifth time I didn't" Lita shouted at him  
  
"And how can you say that?" he yelled back  
  
"You know, if you liked me the way Kento and Ryo said you did then you would have trusted me." She spat.  
  
"They told you!!!" He yelled furiously.  
  
"Yes." She looked at him. "You are awfully jealous for a guy who doesn't even have a girl. What's your problem anyway?"  
  
"Why don't you look at it this way, you find a beautiful stranger in your house one day, and your heart goes wild and you're filled with all these emotions for him and you don't even know why. You find out later that you love this person whole-heartedly. Then you find him telling you it could happen between you but then changes his mind. You then find him in the arms of another!!! Now you tell me how it will make you feel?" He hissed.  
  
Lita stood silent for a while shocked that he cared so much for her. "I-I would be angry as well. Sage look---" She said gently and surprised Sage. "I came looking for you after you left because I wanted to tell you that Ken is my older brother and nothing else." She looked up to him with a small smile. She knew he was embarrassed but didn't say a word about it. "The only reason why I said it wouldn't work was because I have to leave in a year or less. If I do start dating you it would be hard for me to leave."  
  
"Why don't we just give it a try, if it doesn't work then we'll stop and remain friends." He suggested. "Just give it a try." He watched as she looked at him with a wavering look. She slowly nodded. He took her hand as he placed his other hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."  
  
Lita giggled. "We did yell a lot, huh?"  
  
Sage chuckled "I guess we did."  
  
Outside, Rowen, Ryo and Kento had a smirk as they backed away from the door. Cye brought his book down on the table as he felt Ryo sitting by him. "Found anything interesting?" He sarcastically asked.  
  
"Actually," Kento stopped as the door to the kitchen opened and Lita came out with gummy worms in her hands and went upstairs and into her room. As she did she pulled her ponytail down and her hair fell to her lower back. "I'm going to take a shower and a nap, please don't disturb me." They heard her say and a door closing was followed.  
  
Then five minutes later Sage came out of the kitchen chewing something. He grabbed his key, "I'm going out, and I'll be back in ten minutes." And he left. A minute later a scream was uttered. Mia came running down the stairs in a towel and blonde hair. She looked furious. "Who was it?!" She screamed. "Who put die in my shampoo???"  
  
Lita came running down and stopped when she saw a beautiful blonde looking rather pissed at the guys. "M-mia?" She asked shocked. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, It's me." She shouted and looked at the surprised yet blushing guys.  
  
"We were only p-pulling a prank." Kento answered.  
  
"This," She grabbed her now blonde hair, "is not a prank! It's mutiny!"  
  
"We're sorry, we didn't think you'd take it seriously. We didn't think you'd get mad."  
  
"Mad? No I'm not mad, I'm the happiest person in this _damn_ world!" She sarcastically screamed.  
  
"How long is it supposes to last?" Makoto asked as she looked at the change. "Personally I like it."  
  
"We didn't check." Rowen took the flatten package out and read it. As he did he winced. "Per-permanent."  
  
"WHATTTT!!!" Mia screamed in anger and shock.  
  
"Mia before you do anything I want to say that I had _nothing_ to do with it." Cye said as he looked at her.  
  
She removed her gaze from him to the three guys. "I'm going to get you for this-----ALL three of you." She threatened and she ran back up-stairs.  
  
Lita looked at them and shook her head. "You know, we don't mind the pranks but changing our hair color is another thing. You better start begging for forgiveness cause she might pull the grudge for a long time." With that she went up stairs.   
  
"Told you!" Cye said as he sat back down. "You guys should have listened."  
  
"Damn it!!!" Ryo yelled.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Mia and Lita were sitting on the dinning table talking while the guys were on the couches watching T.V the door opened and Sage walked in. He past Lita and Mia as he said. "Lita I need to talk to you-------nice hair." After a moment he rushed back to Mia with a shocked expression on his face. "What happened? What did you do?" He asked.  
  
"Try asking those three." Mia sneered as she glared at the boys, who didn't dare look at her.  
  
Sage looked at her and smiled, "I like it. It suits you well."  
  
"Ahem." Lita cleared her throat as she stood and glared at him.  
  
"umm---you coming?" He walked up-stairs. "Hey guys."  
  
Lita followed him and looked at the others if they had a clue of what he wanted but she only received shrugs. She entered the room and found him waiting for her, "yea?" she asked as she closed the door. Sage walked up to her. "I was wondering if---you would go out with me tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
She smiled. "Well, I don't know." She teased. "I might be busy."  
  
"Oh? With what?" He asked joining her game.  
  
"I don't know----watching T.V., playing around, it's going to be a full day for me." Her smile grew wider as Sage was only mere inches way. "It also depends."  
  
"Depends?" He whispered.  
  
"If I have to dress fancy for it." Her eyes shined in amusement as she continued her little game.  
  
"No, you don't have to dress fancy. Casual is nice for where we are going." He whispered in her ears. He felt her shudder and smiled.  
  
"Oh and who said I would dress fancy?" She joked.  
  
Sage chuckled, he caressed her cheek as he wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, pressing her body against him. "You." he whispered into her ears.  
  
She giggled as she folded her arms around his neck.   
  
He stopped caressing her cheek as he leaned in, he captured her lips with his. Kissing her for the first time and it felt great. His kisses were slow and gentle. Lita buried her left hand in his hair pulling him deeper into the kiss. Taking her permission he gently opened her mouth with his tongue, which caused her to gasp. The kiss deepened and more passionate as the time flew. They were both oblivious to a portal opening in a corner of the room.  
  
Downstairs. "Mia come on, you can't be mad at us forever." Ryo said trying to get Mia to talk to them. But She refused to even look at them.  
  
"Cye, could you pass me that magazine please?" Mia ignored Ryo and the other two.  
  
Cye was about to grab the magazine from the table when they heard both Lita and Sage yell out. They bolted from their chairs and ran up-stairs, slamming the door open to Sage's room They were surprise to see a raven beauty and a beautiful blue hair woman standing in one of the corners of the room with grins.  
  
"Hello Lita. Were we interrupting something?" The raven hair girl said and the blue hair girl giggled.  
  
"Raye, Amy! W-what are you doing here?" Lita asked blushing with embarrassment. They had caught her kissing Sage. Who by the way was also blushing.  
  
"We came to give you something. Aren't you going to introduce us?" Raye asked with a grin.  
  
"Oh right----Amy, Raye this is Sage, that's Ryo, Cye, Rowen, Kento and Mia." They all nodded as their names were called. "Guys these are two good friends of mine Raye and Amy."  
  
Amy walked up to Lita after she had said hi to them. "Here, this is a new communicator I made. We thought you would want to speak with us and since the other one couldn't do that in another dimension, Serena had me make this one. To talk you press the red button, to actually see us you press the green one."  
  
"Thanks Amy!"   
  
Raye then walked up to her. "And we wanted to give you some clothes and money knowing you would need it." She took out a bag from her subspace pocket that made the guys and Mia literally stare. She giggled. "In here are what you would need. Trista doesn't want us staying too long, oh and there is something else in there that Serena thought off."  
  
The portal reopened and the girls said their good-byes.  
  
"So how is she?" Mina asked   
  
"She's more than fine." Raye answered with a grin.  
  
^*^*^*^*^   
  



	5. First Date! (4)

**Change of Plans**  
Chapter Four  
  
Next Day: Evening  
  
"Lita you should wear that green dress." Mia suggested as she brushed the brunette's hair, not to mention very excited.  
  
"But Sage said something casual."  
  
"Okay, put on this black jeans and that white spaghetti tank top. You should wear your hair down and a light touch of make-up."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
Downstairs, Sage was pacing nervously in the middle of the leaving room while that guys watched him. Kento was about to tell him to sit down when Lita and Mia came down stairs. "Sage."  
  
The guys all turned towards the stairs and their mouths literally dropped. Mia smirked her job was done. While Lita blushed a little and smiled. She stood in front of Sage. "Ready."  
  
He nodded and grabbed his keys and wallet. He held her hand. "Lets go. See you guys later."  
  
"Bye guys." Lita said as she stepped out.  
  
  
"Have fun!" Mia yelled quickly before Sage closed the door. "Well," she sat down and her blonde bangs brushed her eyes. "I hope nothing goes wrong with their date."  
  
"Mia we're really sorry about the die thing." Ryo said. "But it really fits you."  
  
"I know you guys are sorry. I forgave you a long time ago, I just wanted to see you guys sweat." She grinned at the three who gave her death glares. While Cye laughed in the back.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Yeshio failed master, I shall take his place in bringing the princess." A males voice boomed from the darkness.  
  
"What makes you think you will not be a disappointment too?" The voice spoke  
  
"Cause I have a full proof plan."  
  
"Then go but do NOT fail me."  
  
"I won't."  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Serena!" Raye yelled at the blonde pigging out.  
  
"Wut?" She asked as she swallowed.  
  
"People are staring." Ken answered with a sweat drop on the side of his head. The gang was in the crown at their favorite hang out waiting for Andrew to finish.  
  
"So?" Serena continued stuffing her face.  
  
"This is why you don't have a boyfriend!" Raye grumbled.  
  
"Umm...Raye she does have one....remember Andrew?" Mina whispered to Raye but she stock her nose in the air.  
  
"I wonder how Lita is doing?" Amy said ignoring her two bickering friends.  
  
"She's probably fine." Mina said as she leaned back on Ken. "I hope so."  
  
"I know she is." Ken spoke. 'I Hope.'  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"That movie was great Sage!" Lita said as she and Sage came out from the theater.   
  
"I know." he replied with a smile. "Come on the night's not over yet." He got a hold of her hand and ran to his car. He stopped driving and Lita turned to him with a puzzled expression. "The park?"  
  
"You'll see." He got out and smiled as he opened the door for Lita and wrapped his arms around her waist. They walked in the park until Sage stopped and turned her around, her back facing him in the hug. "So what do you think?" He whispered in her ear. Above them was a magnificent view of the stars, each shining brightly.  
  
"It's beautiful, Sage." She whispered and leaned on him.  
  
They slowly laid down still in each other's arms facing the stars. Lita placed her head on his chest. "Lita?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want you to know that I will never let anything hurt you or take you away."  
  
Lita looked up to him, "Really?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, " He nodded and smiled. "I never felt like this for anyone else. Even though I only just met you, I feel so close to you." He whispered.  
  
Lita smiled at him. "Sage I feel the same way. At first I was scared because I never had this feeling and scared you'd might reject it."  
  
Sage tightened his hold around her waist. "Well, now you don't have to be afraid, cause I'll always feel this way about you." He watched as she fully turned to face him, sitting up a bit . "You know...I won't leave here if you want me to stay. I'll stay with you and the others. All you have to do is say the word."  
  
A moment past without a word. Sage wanted to say yes! His heart screamed it. He wanted her with him but something stopped him as he remembered her family and friends she would be leaving behind. He couldn't let her do it even though he wanted her to stay. "What about your brother and friends? I don't want you leaving them for me."  
  
"So you would want me to leave you?" She asked with a hint of sadness that he caught.  
  
His arms encircled her again as he stood up pulling her to him. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Oh itooshi, please don't take it the wrong way Lita. I don't want you to leave but I don't want you to leave your only family and friends because of me." He whispered in to her hair.  
  
"Let's not talk about this now, please." She spoke as she fought her tears.  
  
Sage felt something-wet trickle down his neck and slowly pulled Lita away from him to look at her. He was surprised to see tears. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"It's nothing really." She quickly wiped her tears away and gave him a killer smile.  
  
"So you ready to see the rest of our date?" He asked grinning not wanting to ask her about the tears again.  
  
"There's more?" She asked a little surprised  
  
"Of course come on!" He took her by the hand and then ran through the night sprinklers laughing.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"They're really taking long." Mia said as she and Rowen Played a card game.  
  
"What time is it?" Ryo asked   
  
Cye checked his watch and said. "Ten minutes before midnight." Everyone's eyes all widen in surprise and shock.  
  
"But isn't it raining?" Kento asked as he looked up from the arm wrestling between him and Ryo.  
  
Before anyone replied the front door opened and two laughing teens came in soaked head to toe. "God, I haven't had that much fun in a long time!" Lita said as she laughed.  
  
Everyone blinked as they stared at them. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Yes we know what time it is---we were getting out the park and the sprinklers came on. It started to rain so we had to cancel the rest of the date." Sage said as he took off the drench coat.  
  
'Rest of the date?' Mia and the others whispered as they looked at each other.  
  
Lita waited for Sage to hang his coat. He turned to her and placed his around her and they both walked upstairs. Ryo, Cye and Kento had one eyebrow up as they looked at them and Mia and Rowen grinned. "Well, that was interesting." Ryo said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hush Ryo, you're just jealous that Sage finally got a girl and you didn't." Mia teased.  
  
"Please, I have my eye on someone else." He lied.  
  
"Who?" Both Kento and Rowen asked getting into the conversation.   
  
"I guess you know her-----well, I'm going up stairs. See you tomorrow." Ryo ran upstairs before his friends could stop him. He walked down the hallway and stopped at a door he knocked. "Lita are you dressed?"  
  
"Yeah, come in Ryo." He heard her say. He walked in the room and blushed. Lita had only a man's T-shirt on, her wet hair clung to her face shaping it nicely and her long legs were exposed. 'Man, Sage is so lucky.' He closed the door and stood by it.  
  
"Sorry, I was just going to bed." She said a little awkward about the situation. "Take a seat if you like." She said as she laid on the bed on her stomach. Ryo swallowed hard before approaching a chair by the bed she laid in. The room was placed in a heavy silence for a long time, none of them not knowing what to say.   
  
"So----what did you wanted to see me for?" Lita asked as she looked at him with her emerald eyes.  
  
"You see I have this problem with this one girl and I don't know what to do about it." He answered truthfully.  
  
Lita looked at him surprised that he would come to her with this. "Why did you come to me though?"  
  
"Well, you happen to know her."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"----"When he didn't answer she looked into his eyes to try and figure it out, and she saw the truth. Her eyes widen as she sat up. It was her! She was the girl!  
  
"Lita I---"  
  
"Don't say it, please." She pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry, it won't come up again." He quickly said.  
  
Lita just stared at him for a long time thinking how she had put herself in this position. "It's okay." She smiled. "But we are still friends right?"   
  
Ryo nodded thinking it would be wise. He didn't want to lose his friendship with Sage, but his heart was aching. "So---how was your date?" He inwardly winced at the word date.  
  
Lita's face brighten up a bit. "It was fun! He took me to the movies and we saw 'Romeo Must Die.' I loved it! He then took me to the park, we walked around looked at the stars and we talked for a while---"  
  
"What about?" Ryo asked as he listened intently.  
  
If I should stay or not and other things. When we were coming out of the park the sprinklers came out and we ran through it. We just acted like six-year-olds. He was about to take me somewhere else but it started raining." She said with a little disappointment.  
  
"Where was he going to take you?"   
  
She thought hard for a minute or two. "I don't know he said it was a surprise." They talked about anything and everything, dislikes and likes. They got to know each other better in the next thirty minutes they spent talking. The door opened . "Lita, I'm sorry I didn't knock I thought you were sleeping. You------" Sage stopped when he saw Ryo sitting by the bed Lita laid. "You forgot your earrings in my jacket."  
  
Lita stood up and walked over to him and he gave her the earrings. She stood on her toes and leaned towards his ear. This was the first for her! She was the one always bending but now she was on her toes! "We were only talking Sage." She whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He whispered back and pecked her on her cheek. "I'm off to bed. I'll see you guys later." With a smile he walked out.  
  
Lita placed her earrings on the table and Ryo watched as she did. "Lita, it's getting late. I'm retiring too."  
  
"Okay, I was getting sleepy anyway." She said as she yawned and stretched.   
  
"Goodnight Lita." Ryo said before he closed the door.  
  
"All alone princess?" A cold voice called out.  
  
Lita narrowed her eyes as she looked around her. She readied her henshin pen away from eyes view. "Where are you?" she sneered.  
  
"You look nice," A man with ebony long straight hair, icy blue eyes that made her shiver. He wore the exact clothes that Yeshio wore but the color was red instead of green.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
A portal opened and Serena and the gang gasped when they saw Pluto come out of it. "I need one of you."  
  
"I'll go." Mina said and stepped in with Pluto and vanished leaving the rest worried.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lita raised her pen up. "Jupiter,"  
  
"Sorry princess, I can't let you do that." He mentally commanded the pen out of Lita's hands and it landed roughly on the ground under her bed. Without warning Lita found herself trapped by tentacles. "Sage!" She screamed as electricity and black energy hit her full force.  
  
Sage and the others jumped out of bed and ran out their rooms, all meeting in the hallway. They heard something shatter and a small cry of pain. "Lita!" Sage yelled as he and the others ran to her room. As the door slammed open they saw a guy jumping out of the window after Lita who was blasted through the window. They all ran downstairs and out the house. They saw a very injured Lita trying to get up while the man was walking towards her.   
  
An extremely pissed off Sage yelled. "Armor of Halo! Tao Chi!" Soon as the armor appeared on his body he leaped and landed right in front of Lita blacking the man's path. The others took his example and stood in a line, like a wall in front of Lita blocking her from the man and Mia went to take cover but continue watching as a tugging feeling was pulling at her heart and mind as she watched the bad guy. As if she was suppose to remember something.  
  
"Get out of my way!" The man snarled. 'The plan was working too! I should have just snatched her when I had the chance!'  
  
"No they won't!" A voice echoed in the night. The men all looked around but Lita knew better. It was her best friend, Venus. "How dare you mess with my friend you disgusting filth! I Venus will punish you." A teenage girl about the age of Lita jumped out of a tree and landed in between the Ronins and the man . Her long blonde hair was held in a red bow flowing in the wind. Her fuku was the mix of orange, and white.  
  
"Venus." Lita whispered.  
  
Venus turned her head slightly to look at Lita and her eyes grew cold towards the man in front as she turned back at him. She had cuts everywhere. "Lita are you okay?"  
  
"Yea." came back a weak respond.  
  
"You shall be sorry and pay for every mark on her body, creep!"  
  
"The only thing I'll be sorry for is not getting her when I had the chance." The man growled.   
  
"Ryo do you know what's going on?" Kento asked.  
  
"Not a damn clue." He replied.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why are you guys so damn desperate to get Lita?" Sage yelled at the man in anger. He was tired of this, and it was pissing him off.  
  
The man seem to smirk. "You can call me Keiji. I come for the princess." He stepped forward. "So hand her over, now!"  
  
"In your dreams pal!" Cye yelled. "Super Wave SMASHER!!!" He yelled and a huge amount of water rushed over to Keiji, who dodged it effortless. Sage rushed over to him and with a swift move with his sword he strike Keiji. "You guys protect Lita I'll deal with him."  
  
Venus and the rest of the Ronins nodded. The Ronins formed a circle around Lita and kept watched for any tricks, while Venus ran to her friend.   
  
"Lita you okay?" Venus asked in a very concerned voice.  
  
"How did you get here?" Lita asked tired   
  
"Pluto." Venus noticed Lita was holding her wrist in pain. "What's wrong with your wrist? Is it okay?"  
  
"No, I think I sprained it when I landed. It was also cut when that guy threw me out the window. Damn it, why do these things happens to me?" Lita grumbled.  
  
"Here this should stop the bleeding." Venus removed her red ribbon and wrapped Lita's wrist.  
  
"Dark winds!!!" Keiji yelled and Sage was surrounded by a tornado look a like and he yelled as he was thrown into a tree.  
  
"Sage!!!" The Ronins yelled   
  
Lita looked up to find Sage struggling to get up. She immediately stood up and with out thinking she ran towards Sage. "Lita come back!" Venus yelled after her friend almost pleadingly. Keiji moved quickly and took hold of her hand, but Lita pulled with a strength that surprised him and he lost his grip on her. She ran towards Sage who had just stood up, "Sage you ok?"  
  
"That's it! I had it with this child's play! You're coming with me." With a mental command he pulled Lita away from Sage and to him. He held on to her with an iron grip.  
  
"Lita!" Sage shouted.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam!!!" With a scream of fury a yellow beam shot out of Venus' finger and hit Keiji in the back. The yellow beam went through his left shoulder merciless. Keiji lost his grip on Lita and held his shoulder as pain shot through his upper body. Ryo saw Sage was too hurt, so he ran to Lita and picked her up before Keiji could take her again and leaped away.  
  
"I'll be back and you'll pay!" Said Keiji with venom through his gritted teeth and vanished.   
  
"Lita!" Venus and the others ran to her. Ryo placed her down and let her go as she tried to balance herself, but she lost balance and fell. Sage caught her before she hit the ground. He pulled her up gently as he could and whispered in her ears. "Itooshi, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I just felt dizzy." She whispered back.  
  
Pluto appeared behind them. "Venus." She called.  
  
They all turned to look at Pluto and Venus nodded. "I guess we'll see each other soon Lita. Take care." She winked at her friend and turned to the others. "It was nice working with you. Bye!" She ran to the portal and vanished. "Lita, we'll see you soon." Pluto said before she slipped in and vanished as the portal closed.  
  
Mia came out and ran to Lita who was now leaning on Sage for support. "Lita!" She yelled as she saw the cuts on her arms and legs. Lita tiredly looked at Mia. "I'm alright, Mia."  
  
Sage picked her up as he transformation died down and he was now just Sage. He entered the house with the others behind him . Carefully he placed Lita down on a single one-man chair, without a word he went to the kitchen and came back with a first aid box. The others sat down and watched as their friend cleaned the wounds of his girlfriend's body. As he finished Lita fell asleep.  
  
"This is getting too dangerous for her." Mia said.  
  
"If we only knew what they want her for." Cye whispered.  
  
"That is simple." A voice said from behind. They all turned around and gasped at what they saw. A woman who looked identical to Lita stood in front of them in a long elegant green dress that shaped her body perfectly showing her curves. The guys couldn't help but stare. "I am Princess Jupiter. In other words I am she." She pointed at Lita trying to ignore the looks from the guys. Her cheeks turned red.  
  
"How can that be?" Rowen asked Mystified. He noticed she was blushing and snapped out of it.  
  
"She is the reincarnation of me, we are the same person but we just have different titles. What they want is simple. It is I. They want the princess of Jupiter but mostly my power, so they targeted Lita. To get this power they have to have the princes of Jupiter in their grasp. We hold extreme amount of power only Princess Serenity can over power us. If they have Lita, they will get the power from her and me to take over Jupiter and once they do they'll come for the rest of the world. Since we are close to Serenity they know that if Lita is taken the Princess will come and if she does they win. Please, keep her away from them." Princess Jupiter floated to Lita and became transparent. "Both yours and our worlds will be in danger if Lita is in the hands of Takiru." With that said she disappeared once she touched Lita's forehead.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Kento asked as he looked at Cye who nodded.  
  
"But who's Serenity?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Princess Jupiter said they were close friends---so I guess that one of Lita's friends is the reincarnation is the ultimate princess right?" Rowen thought.  
  
"Could be." Mia said. Something was tugging at her mind but she couldn't figure it out.  
  
"I wonder if Lita knows this Taki--Takiru guy?" Kento questioned  
  
"I don't think so Kento." Ryo answered as he looked at Lita who was sleeping on the long couch with her head on Sage's thigh. A prang of jealousy ran through him. Suddenly, a portal opened and a blonde girl with a weird hairstyle that the guys and Mia had never seen before came through followed by Ken, Raye, Amy, and Mina. "Who are you?" Sage asked the blond.  
  
"We are Lita's friends." She said with a smile. She looked at Lita who was sleeping, her head rested on his lap. 'They look sooo-----god Lita.' She knew Lita had fallen for him.  
  
"And we come to take her home." Raye spoke as she also looked at Lita then at Sage regretfully.  
  
"What!!!" All Ronin and Mia yelled and waking Lita up as well with the shouting.  
  
"Sage what's wrong?" She whispered groggily. When he didn't answer she turned around. What she says surprised her she slowly sat up. "Guys?"  
  
"We're here to take you back Lita. It's was to dangerous for you here." Ken spoke.  
  
Lita surprise turned into shock as she heard him. "What makes you think Tokyo is safer?" She asked. "I'm not going." She whispered and all eyes went to her.  
  
"Not going? What do you mean by 'not going'? Mina just told us what happened and how _lucky_ you were. You almost got captured." Raye spoke a little angry and disappointed at her friend's decision. "You're going home."  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm staying here. Besides it doesn't matter where I'm at they'll still come."  
  
"Lita are you sure? They could protect you better." Rowen asked.  
  
"Lita please come with us." Serena begged. Lita looked at her and saw that she was on the verge of crying. "Serena----"  
  
"Lita if those men or what ever they are capture you our world and theirs will be in danger, please come with us." Amy pleaded.  
  
Lita narrowed her eyes as she looked at her friends. "You know, this would have never happened if you guys didn't decided to put me here in the first place." She sneered and watched her friends winced. "I never had a choice on my own in coming here. You assumed it would be safer, so in the middle of the _night_ you put me here without warning!" She was now yelling. "Now you want me to go back? I'm not a toy to be carried around. I'm sorry but I'm staying."  
  
"Lita---"  
  
"I'm staying here!!!" She screamed and ran upstairs. Sage followed her.  
  
"Damn it!" Raye whispered. "What are we going to do now? She won't go unless she goes kicking and screaming." She turned to Serena and her anger died down. "Serena?"  
  
Everyone turned to Serena who was almost crying. "Sh-she made her choice. There is nothing we can do now Raye. We'll keep watch of her that's all we can do for now." She looked at the Ronins. "I know all of you won't let anything happen to her, right?"   
  
"You have our word." Ryo spoke for all of them.  
  
"Protect her for me, if you need help we'll assist you." Serena said with a half smile. She watched as the guys nodded.  
  
"Serena, I'm not leaving without her." Ken decided and gained the others attention.  
  
"Ken, you heard what she said." Mina said as she looked at him. "She won't leave."  
  
"She only said that because of what we did and because of someone. We made a mistake and we can't turn it around. I'm not leaving without her Mina, she's the only family I have left. You understand right?" He whispered as he looked at her with pleading eyes. Mina smiled. "Yea I do, but Ken where are you going to stay? You don't know anywhere here."  
  
"He can stay with us." Mia offered. "One of the Ronins can share a room with someone or Lita can sleep in my room." She looked at her friends. "Unless they go against it."  
  
"It's okay with us." Kento agreed for everyone.  
  
Mina looked at Ken as a portal opened. "I'll see you soon then. Stay safe, I like you in one piece." She jester. Ken laughed a little. "Of course."   
  
"Don't let anything happen to Lita too."  
  
"You know I won't." He hugged her. "See you later." He kissed her quickly on her cheek and She and Serena steeped through the portal. As she stepped out with Serena, the tears she had kept in fell and Serena hugged her. "I'm going to miss him."  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Lita, why didn't," Sage started they were in his room.  
  
"They pissed me off Sage." She whispered angrily. She sat on her bed.  
  
"But Lita you have to know that they did it because they want to protect you. They wouldn't have done it if they thought it was no good." He tried to convince her. He sat on the bed as well.  
  
"Yeah but I don't understand why they couldn't have told me----and----" She looked down at the floor finding it really interesting all of the sudden. Sage waited for her to say what she wanted to say. "And----besides I love you, itooshi. I don't want to leave you----unless you want me too." She looked up at him. Her face was like an open book to him, he can see that she meant it and it made him sooo happy, yet surprised and shocked. He gathered her into his arms after a while. "Lita, I love you too. With all my heart, you know that. But are you making the right decision? I mean you haven't finished high school yet, and you would be leaving your family and friends. Are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
"More than anything in the world. I know I'm under age but I don't care." She hugged him. "My heart tells me to stay, and I will. Don't push me away please."  
  
"Oh koibito, I want you by my side no matter what." He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. Lita looked up at him and their eyes locked. Slowly Lita moved closer and her lips found his. She kissed him with all the love she had for him, and he gladly returned it. She felt his hands snake around her small waist and shiver of pleasure ran down her spine. "Koibito, I love you." She said between kisses. Sage stopped the kiss long enough to say, "I Love you too, Lita."  
  
The door opened and a gasped was heard. Sage and Lita turned to the door and blushed furiously. An embarrassed Mia and a grinning Ken stood by the door.   
  
"Ken!"  
  
"Mia!" They both stood up blushing with humiliation. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, I should have knocked. We just wanted to tell you that Ken will be staying here for a while and that we need to decide who will move with who." Mia explained.   
  
Lita looked at Ken puzzled. "You're staying Kennie? How did Mina take it?"  
  
Ken looked at his sister with a sad smile. "She tried to cover it. But She'll be okay, Li."   
  
"Are you guys coming?" Mia asked as she turned around. Ken followed. "Kennie?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"It was a childhood's name she used to call me. I don't think she'll ever stop though." He smiled. "But I see you changed your hair back to its original color." He whispered and Mia looked at him confused but He didn't say anything else.  
  
Sage smiled and held her hand and kissed it. He looked up and found she was blushing. "Let's go." Hand in hand they walked downstairs where all the others waited. Now that they had confessed their love for each other, they knew it was to late to go back and they welcomed it. They each promised inwardly that they would never let anything happened to either one.   
  
"So, who will go where?" Ryo asked.  
  
They all but Lita, Sage and Ken had sly smiles as they looked at each other then at the couple. Lita and Sage stared at them blankly then blushed when they realized why the others were looking at them. "Umm…I'm not sharing a bed though." Lita said.  
  
"I guess so." Sage said. Both speaking at once. They stared at each other and blushed more. The others laughed. "I guess it's settled. Ken you'll be moving in Sage's room for the time being." Rowen said.  
  
"Thank you, I didn't mean to impose." Ken Said  
  
"Like we told Lita before it's our pleasure." Cye reassured.  
  
"It's late, I'm going to bed." Lita said as she stood up. She was still wearing the large T-shirt that was too big for her.  
  
"You mean it's early! It's 3:00am." Ryo corrected.  
  
"Well, either one, I'm still going to bed." She stuck out her tongue at him and he pretended to be hurt by it. Lita giggled. She turned around but before she went up-stairs, she whispered something in Sages ears. The others saw the shocked expression and wondered what she had told him. He watched her go up-stairs before he turned to the others. "What did she tell you?" Kento asked.  
  
Sage looked at them for a long time before realizing what the question was. He his cheeks reddened a little. "Nothing." He uttered quickly as he ran upstairs. They all chuckled saved for Ryo, Ken noticed but kept quiet as he studied his face and smiled sympathetically as he guessed what was wrong. Cye and Rowen stood up. "We're off." They headed up-stairs.   
  
"I'll show you to your room." Ryo said as he stood up. Ken followed him. "This is Sage's room, don't worry about the things in there. He'll get it out later today."  
  
"Thanks. Where's Lita's room?" The brother asked.  
  
"Down the hall, last room on the left facing Mia's room." He explained.  
  
"Alright, thanks." He opened the door but before he stepped in he turned around. "Hey Ryo," He watched as the warrior of Wildlife turned to face him. " You like her don't you?"  
  
Ryo looked at ken slightly shocked. He shook his head negative. "It's deeper than just like Ken, but I don't want to lose my relationship with Sage."  
  
"I--I see." His gaze was sympathetically towards the younger man. "Well I better leave you, good-night Ryo."  
  
"Yeah, night." Roy replied as he went to his room and laid down on his bed by the window. "Lita" He whispered as he feel asleep.  
  
Ken sat on his bed and took out his wallet. He opened it and looked at a picture of him and Mina holding each other in a fair. "Oh Mina, I wish you were here already."  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"She's too guarded, damn it!" Keiji spoke as he watched the group in the house, they were all going to bed. "I'll just have to wait."  
  
^*^*^*^*^  



	6. Enemy is Revealed! (5)

**Change of Plans**  
Chapter Five  
  
It was early in the morning around four only an hour after everyone had went to bed. Lita woke up from her bed she saw Sage sleeping on the floor she smiled as she remembered how she was so nervous in sleeping in the same bed with him. He had offered her the bed and he would take the floor, at first she didn't like the idea of him sleeping on the cold floor but he insisted he would be fine. She stood up from bed and went down stairs she went in the kitchen and took out a spoon and went to the freezer where she got out chocolate ice cream. She took a full spoon of ice-cream and kept the ice cream back as she put the spoon in her mouth. She dropped the spoon in the sink and went back up-stairs. At the stairs she nearly screamed when she bumped into someone in the dark. She looked up at a grinning Ken, she smacked him playfully on his arm. "That's not funny Kennie." She whispered.  
  
"It was to me." He grinned even more. "What are you doing up?"   
  
"I just wanted a spoon of ice-cream. What about you?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep."   
  
"Well I hope you can soon." She kissed him on the cheek and continued to her room. "Good-night Kennie."  
  
"Night Li."  
  
Lita quietly went into her room and quietly went to her bed not wanting to wake Sage up. She climbed up on her bed and into her covers. "Was the ice-cream ok?" Lita sat up in bed and looked at Sage who was in the same position on the floor. "Sage?"  
  
"Yea." He whispered. "Never mind go to sleep."  
  
Lita smiled and laid back down and fell asleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Days had past and everyone seem to be getting along. The ronins and Mia had got the chance in getting to know Ken and became very good friends with him and vice versa. It was morning and Lita woke up to a beautiful day. She shivered when she felt someone looking at her. She quickly turn around to find Sage was standing by the door looking at her, he smiled a charming smile. They just looked at each other none moving towards or away. Lita noticed he only wore PJ pants and his broad chest was exposed to her she blushed at the though of touching it. She looked at her hands that were placed on the bed, missing the grin that shown on Sage's face. He tilted his head slightly to the side and asked. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
That question sunk in Lita's mind and she blushed even more. She was thankful her face was down. She cleared her throat and tried to stop blushing. She succeeded, but she was still slightly red. "Nothing." She blurted out. She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. "What are you thinking?"   
  
Sage looked at her with an unreadable look. "You're skinny."  
  
"What!?" Lita asked incredulously as she lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"I said you're skinny." Sage repeated himself. "You have that big bed, that's unfair. Don't you think?"  
  
"Um----but you----I guess." Lita was totally lost at words. This never happened to her before. She watched as he walked closer to her. Sage stopped when he was bent slightly and his face only an inch away from hers. "Then tonight," He brushed part of her bangs away from her eyes. "We share the bed." He whispered  
  
Lita could have sworn she was red as she looked at him. "Um----ok." That's what she said. She didn't know what to say. She watched as Sage smiled a little.   
  
Sage got dressed before he went outside to join the guys to go out he kissed Lita on the lips but she moved before he could kiss her and he ended up kissing her cheek instead. Lita giggled and Sage smiled at the joke. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. They both smiled in the kiss and as it ended Sage kissed her forehead. "See you later."  
  
"Bye sage." She watched as he left the room. She sighed and got dressed and join Mia downstairs. "So we are the only ones here." She said. "In this big house---all alone." She sat on the couch besides Mia who looked like she was about to laugh and sighed. "Yea, well that's what happens when the guys decides to go out and not invite us." She laughed.   
  
"I don't find that funny." Lita plainly said as she looked at Mia and lifted an eyebrow up.  
  
"Get use to it girl. You're dating one of the guys now?" Mia spoke as she stood up. "Well, since everyone's out let's go to the Paradise."  
  
"Where?" Lita asked forgetting what The Paradise was. Her eyes widen a little as she remembered. "Oh, ok." She stood up and stretched her bare legs. She wore short beige shorts and a forest green shirt that hugged her upper body. She wore her hair in the regular hair style. Mia was wearing blue jeans and a white thank top. Her hair was in a long braid.   
  
As they moved out the house and in to Mia's car Lita asked. "Hey Mia, I was meaning to ask you. Who's Yuli?"  
  
Mia backed out of the drive way and placed the car in drive. "Yuli is a very good friend of ours. He's seven years old but he's very determine when he sets his mind on something. He also helped to destroy Talpa."  
  
"Wow, and he's 7?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I would like to met him. Where is he?" Lita said as she smiled.  
  
"His with his parents he'll come to visit soon." For some reason she started laughing. "He got a lot to explain to Ryo though, when he comes."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"See Ryo has this pet tiger called White Blaze he adores him, but when Yuli decided to go home for a while White Blaze followed. Ryo was kind of upset because of that." Mia explained.  
  
Lita giggled. "I would be too."  
  
Few minutes later Mia pulled up in a parking lot and both girls got out and walked in the Paradise center. They saw Mira on the counter. They walked over to her. "Hey, girl!" Mia spoke as she and Lita sat on the stools on Mira's left side. Mira smiled at her friends. " Hey, Mia. " She looked at Lita and smiled. "Nice to see you again Lita."  
  
"Like wise." Lita responded and returned the smile.  
  
"You guys just missed the guys. They came to say hi and a guy was with them too."  
  
"They went through here?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yea! I think the guys name was Ken, damn he's cute." Mira exclaimed. At that Lita couldn't help but laugh. She knew Ken was handsome and a very nice catch to have but hearing people talk about him like that was kind of funny. "What's wrong? Did I say something funny?" Mira asked confused.  
  
"Oh no." Lita said as she tried to subdue her laughter. She looked at Mira. "It's just that Ken is my brother."  
  
"Really!!!" Mira asked stunned. "Hey do you happen to know if his taken?"  
  
"Don't even go there Mira." Mia sighed a little sad. "His taken and his girlfriend is very beautiful."   
  
"Oh man! I swear all the guys are taken. Sage is probably taken too." Mira whined.   
  
Lita laughed nervously as redness spread through her cheeks. "Yup."  
  
"What!? Who's the girl!" Mira asked incredulous.   
  
"Guilty." She smiled a little.  
  
"Aw you suck."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
All three girls laughed. "I'll just have to go for Cye then or maybe Ryo. What do you think?" She asked the girls.  
  
"Don't touch Ryo!" Mia yelled. She looked at her friends who blinked a couple of times and then grinned at her. She blushed terribly. "Does someone have a crush on someone we know?" Mira sang.  
  
"Shut up, I don't have a crush on Ryo."  
  
Lita grew a sly grin. "Who said we mean Ryo?" She asked and watched as Mia's face grew red like a tomato. She and Mira laughed.   
  
"Face it girl you're caught. I'll just have to get Cye." Mira spoke after she stopped laughing. "Come to think of it I think he's really cute!"  
  
"Go for it!" Lita said.   
  
"I think I will." She looked at her watch and sighed. "Break times over."   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
In a dark room a man with black hair and blue eyes, looked out a window and looked over a dead city. Buildings and roads were all devastated. No single person could be seen in sight. He frowned. "So now that we have Jupiter, what do we do with it?" He asked as he turned around to see a man completely dressed in black. His black hair fell to his shoulders like silk and his red eyes gleamed with evil. He turned to look at the man by the window. "What else would you do with a conquered planet Takiru? You build an empire." The man sneered.  
  
Takiru glared at the man. "Well, how do I do that when I have no slaves!!!" He yelled.  
  
"I advise you to keep your cool brother." The man warned. "You have a brain figure it out. You did get the princess right?"   
  
"No, my men are having difficulties getting her."  
  
"We had a deal Takiru. I conquer all the planets for you and you get me the princess." He looked at Takiru. "So far you're failing and you're pissing me off."  
  
"I'll get her, have my fun and hand her over to you." He waved off the man. "You'll have your precious princess in one piece as planed nothing will change that."   
  
"For your sake it better had not." The man started to vanish. "I'll be back."  
  
When he was gown Keiji appeared in front of Takiru. "Master, the prince is with the princess and she seems to be surrounded by warriors."  
  
"Hmph, I see." Takiru whispered. "Well, my brother had decided to give a surprise visit. His wondering why the princess isn't in his hands."  
  
"What shall we do?"  
  
"Sumio!" Takiru yelled.  
  
"Yes." A quiet but evil voice was heard. A young woman stepped out from the darkness and into the light. She bowed and stood by Keiji. A sad aura yet hateful one surrounded her.   
  
"I want you to help Keiji get the princess." He paused as he looked at her. "I want the princess in my grasp. I'm changing the plans. You'll get the princess to me, she hold great amount of power I can use. Even he cannot power over me."  
  
"Yes." They both answered and bowed.  
  
"You may leave." As soon as he said that they both vanished. "Jokitsu, you will have her. She's mine!!!" He laughed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Keiji and Sumio walked down the dark hall in silence. Once in a while Keiji would look down at her sympathetically. Ever since Yeshio was killed she no longer was the girl he knew. Yes Yeshio and Sumio were going out. "You know Yeshio wouldn't want you to be moping around like this."  
  
"I know, " She sighed. "But everything is different now, now that he's gone."   
  
"Look at it this way, you'll get your revenge soon. The person who killed him will surely be there with the princess."  
  
"You're right." She smiled. "Where are we going now?"  
  
"Down to earth. We have to give a surprise visit to the senshi." He grinned evilly at what he had in mind. "You ready?"   
  
"Yea," She answered.  
  
They both disappeared.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  



	7. Ami and Mina in Trouble! (6)

**Chapter 6**  
  
It was a cold night in Tokyo Japan, Keiji appeared in a dark room he turned to see a bed and grinned. Carefully without waking the person he covered her mouth. Amy woke up when she felt someone's hand on her mouth she looked up and saw icy blue eyes staring at her dangerously. She gasped in horror when with on lift he lifted her off her bed and placed her close to him, her back facing him. She struggled to get out of his hold but it was useless. "Shh." He whispered in her ears. "Be quiet princess or you won't see tomorrow again." He threatened.  
  
Amy calmed down tears cascading from her eyes. In a blink of an eye they were gone.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sumio looked around at her surrounding before she walked into a room and saw a blonde sleeping. She smiled to herself. "This is going to be easy." She whispered. Once she was near the bed she attacked only to find a blonde wig and pillows. Behind her came a short cry and before she knew it she was knocked down.   
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Mina growled at her opponent.   
  
Sumio was pissed in a blink of an eye she turned around and faced her. Fire could be seen in her eyes as she gazed at Mina hatefully. "You." She simply said before sending Mina to a wall at break neck speed. Mina's head hit first and she plummets to the ground unconscious. Sumio snorted in disgust and got Mina. She disappeared.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
At the Serena's place everyone but Mina and Amy met. They all had worried sketched on their faces as they looked at one another. "Where are they?" Serena said. She was worried for her friends. It's been two days since the day both Amy and Mina were missing. They hadn't seen or heard from them. They didn't tell Lita or Ken because they didn't want to worry them.   
  
"I don't know. The fire won't give me anything Serena." Raye whispered. She herself was filled with worry. Not seeing any of their friends for two days was a big thing.   
  
"Maybe we should tell Lita and Ken. They should know, especially Ken since he IS going with Mina." Andrew spoke. He didn't like this at all.  
  
"What if the bad guys have them? Something must have happen to them the other night ago." Serena said.   
  
"Serena, we should tell them. We need to find them." Raye seriously said.   
  
"But how?"   
  
"We could always ask Pluto." Andrew suggested.   
  
"But how do we get TO Pluto?" Serena asked.   
  
"Wait! The communicator! We can use that to get Lita and Ken." Raye said as she remembered the communicator Amy gave her friend. It was a good thing Serena made Amy make one. Serena ran to her room and came back downstairs her communicator was in her hand. She flipped it up immediately and pressed Jupiter's symbol.   
  
"Yea?" Came a tired voice.   
  
"Lita it's me Serena, Raye and Andrew. Amy and Mina are missing!!! We can't find them anywhere! We think it's the enemy."  
  
"What!!!" They heard Lita screamed. "Serena are you and the others okay though?"   
  
"Yes, but we're worried sick about Amy and Mina."  
  
"I'll find away back to you, ok? Ken and I will meet you at the crown today."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Serena. Raye, Andrew please stay safe I'll be right there."  
  
"We will and that goes for you too." Andrew replied.  
  
"Yea we don't want you missing either." Raye joked.  
  
"Don't worry. Bye."   
  
"Bye." Serena looked at them with determination. "Lets go."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lita sat up from bed she had took a sort nap. She opened the door and ran out, but she bumped into someone. "Whoa, if you're that happy to see me…Lita what's wrong?" Sage frowns when he saw the worry and anger on her face. She looked up to him. "Sage they have Amy and Mina. They took them. I have to get Ken, where is he?"   
  
"Who has them?"  
  
Lita got out of his hold and looked up at him. "We think it's the enemy. I have to find Ken." She ran passed him and went downstairs where she saw everyone. She ran to Ken and dragged him to the kitchen. "Lita what is it?" He asked once they were in the kitchen.   
  
"Ken they took Mina and Amy. Serena, Raye, and Andrew haven't seen them for two days straight! We need to get out of here and go find them."  
  
Ken let all the information sinks in before his hands turned into fist and anger shown on his face.   
"I need to go."  
  
"You need to go?" Lita asked confused. "I need to go too."   
  
"No, you'll stay here, Li." Ken said as she walked out of the kitchen.   
  
"You got to be kidding Ken?" Lita asked as she followed him. "I'm going, they expect me there."  
  
"You're not going. I'll go alone. It's too dangerous for you."  
  
"Dangerous my ass Ken!" Lita shouted at him  
  
Ken turned around to look at his sister, ignoring everyone else. "Lita you are staying here and that's the end of it. Sage and the others will keep you out of danger when the enemy comes but I can't say the same for Serena. Remember she is also being targeted."  
  
"What's going on?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Mina and Amy have been taken, I'm going back..."  
  
"And I'm going along." Lita cut in  
  
"Lita stop being stubborn!" Ken snapped. "I already have someone I care about taken away. I'm not going to loose you too. Get Pluto." Ken ran upstairs.  
  
"Ken!!!" Lita yelled. "I swear...." She growled.  
  
"Lita," Sage said.   
  
Lita turned around to face him, when she heard him call her name. "Ken's right."   
  
"I agree Lita you can't go." Ryo spoke. While Cye and Mia nodded.   
  
Lita frowned at them before she went to her room. They all heard the door slam and winced at the harshness. Ken came back down and smiled. "I guess I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Yea," Kento nodded.  
  
Ken looked up stairs and sigh. "She'll never talk to me again."  
  
"Yes she will."  
  
Ken looked back at them as he grinned. "You guys don't know her like I do." He lost his grin and a serious expression replaced it. "You guys please don't let anything happen to her."  
  
"Like we said to Serena, you have our word." Ryo said.   
  
Ken nodded. Behind him a portal appeared and he stepped backwards in it. Sage sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned to the others and they all looked at each other. "This is getting very serious and dangerous." Mia whispered. "They're even kidnapping Lita's friends to get to her."  
  
"I don't blame her if she's angry and want to leave. I would be too." Rowen said.  
  
Sage walked upstairs quietly after listening to his friends. He walked up to the room he and Lita were sharing. When he got in he saw Lita pacing and she didn't look too happy. He stepped in and closed the door. Lita stopped pacing and looked up. She glared at him and he couldn't help but step back. "Lita."  
  
"Don't talk to me Sage." She growled.  
  
"Lita please listen. If you had went back they might have caught you and Serena and both our worlds would be in danger." Sage spoke trying to reason with her.  
  
"You don't know that!!!" She yelled. "You don't know if I would be captured or if Serena would. It also goes both ways you know I could be taken over here too. So don't give me that crap." She sneered. "What am I suppose to do, sit around and wait? Well I can't do that Sage. How can you side Ken? How?"  
  
Sage stared at her. She was very angry he couldn't blame her though. "I sided Ken, because he is right. Think about it Lita, if you get taken they have the upper hand, and they will get Serena as well. Then everything we know and love will be gone." He took a step closer to her. "Ken already has someone he loves captured, if you get taken too, how do you think he will act if he knows his love and only family is taken away from him?" He looked into her eyes waiting for her to answer.   
  
Lita looked at him, letting the question sink in. She sighed and sat on her bed. "I can't sit around when I know my friends are in danger Sage. If you love me like you say. How would you feel if I was kidnap and you had to stay behind?" She looked at him.  
  
Sage advance towards her and sat by her side he looked at her in the eyes. "I don't want to know how it feels Lita and I wont cause I won't lose you."   
  
"But you don't know that."  
  
"Don't think that way Lita." He brushed the bangs from her eyes way. "I'll keep you safe."   
  
Lita sighed and she turned to hug him. "I'm just worried about them."  
  
"I know." He whispered. "You'll see them Again."  
  
"I hope so Sage I really hope so."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Amy woke up slowly and found herself tied to something that looked like a cross. Something caught her eye in the corner and looked. She gasped in surprise as she saw Mina out cold. Her head was hung low and she was tied on a cross like she was. When she moved her feet she noticed she couldn't feel the floor. She looked down and almost screamed. They were about 5-4 feet up.   
  
"You finally woke up." A voice spoke from behind them.   
  
"Mina wake up." Amy whispered.   
  
"She's out cold. She can't hear you." Takiru stepped out of the darkness and walked towards the two girls. "My warriors brought you here, but don't worry your friends will be joining you soon." He looked up at Amy as a twisted smile crossed his face. "I hope your arms are not hurting you yet."  
  
Amy looked down at him firmly trying not to show her fear. "Wh-what do you want with us?"  
  
"You girls will be used as bait in a short while." Takiru replied.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You should know. You and your friends placed the one person we need in hiding." He sneered.   
  
Amy's eyes grew wider as it hit her. "Your T-Takiru."  
  
"Charmed." He smiled  
  
Suddenly Mina stirred. She groaned in pain as she open her eyes. "My head." She whispered.   
  
"Mina?" Amy whispered.  
  
Mina looked at who was calling her and her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Amy! You were taking too?"  
  
Amy nodded.   
  
"I'll leave you two to talk." Takiru spoke and disappeared. He reappeared in the throne room and walked to his throne. Half way there he stopped and turned his head to look back. "What do you want now?"  
  
Jokitsu stepped forward into the light, he frowned at his brother. "Why did you bring the princesses of Mercury and Venus here?" He whispered.  
  
"They are bait Jo. What do you want?"  
  
"Have you gotten Jupiter yet?"  
  
"No."   
  
Jokitsu glared at Takiru. "I suggest you hurry up *brother*, before you make me angry."  
  
"Look I told you'll get her." He sat on his throne. "Have you gotten any of the other planets yet?"   
  
"Mercury and Mars." Jokitsu whispered coldly.   
  
Takiru grinned. "Good, only two more. Venus and Moon."  
  
"You will not have them until the princess is in my grasp."   
  
Takiru shot up from his seat enraged at his brother's remark. "If you double cross..." He stopped when a dagger flew towards him and impaled the wall an inch way from his head. His breathing was labored as fear gripped him. He looked at Jokitsu surprised and angry. "I won't miss again." Jokitsu whispered before he vanished.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ken rushed inside the Crown and spotted his friends waiting as they tried to keep themselves busy. "Guys!" He yelled and watched as they turned to him while he ran to them.   
  
Serena noticed that Lita wasn't there. "Where's Lita?"  
  
"I made her stay back."  
  
"I bet she wasn't happy."  
  
Ken shook his head to confirm what Andrew asked. "So any word?"  
  
"No," Raye sighed. "We haven't even seen them." She sat down on a chair. "We even went to their favorite places and found nothing."  
  
"How can they do this?" Serena whispered.  
  
"Serena, remember they will do anything to have Lita and....you, but for some reason they only seem to be wanting Lita and not you." Andrew whispered  
  
"They could be really going for only Lita. They probably said they want Serena just to split us up." Raye whispered as a thoughtful look was sketched on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ken asked.  
  
"Look, they are playing with us. They don't want Serena they want Lita. They said they wanted Serena so we can split up. Lita would be alone and we will be protecting the wrong person and one by one they capture us to get to Lita." Raye explained. She was angry that she didn't see this before.  
  
"So you mean that we are just puns?" Andrew asked  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Damn!" Ken swore. "And I just left her there!!!" Ken screamed getting a few stares from other people but he didn't care. He needed to go back before something happened. Before he lost her too.  
  
Raye, Serena and Andrew watched as Ken ran out the crown. "We gotta follow him." Andrew said.  
  
They all ran out and spotted Ken going into an alley. They ran in there just in time to see him transform. "Ken wait!" Andrew yelled as he grabbed Ken's arm.  
  
"Andrew let go." Ken growled  
  
"Ken stops it! You're not thinking right. Lita will be fine. She has Sage and the others by her side." Raye spoke firmly as she slapped him. He seemed to be getting calmer after a while. He looked at his friends as if he was lost. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I just don't want to lose the only family to me."   
  
Serena stepped closer to him. "And it's ok, Ken. I...we understand." She whispered as she hugged him.   
  
Ken slowly returned it as he sighed and closed his eyes. 'Lita please stay safe.'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lita woke up during the night to find herself in Sage's arms. She felt warm and safe as she stayed in them. 'Ken I hope everything is ok.' She thought. Worry crossed through her mind as she felt something was wrong. She felt as the sleep was coming back to her, she sighed and closed her eyes eventually she feel back asleep.  
  
~*~  
Author notes: I know KEN and Lita are really a couple and not brother and sister. So for you guys I confused I'm sorry. I also know that Lita is the only child and is afraid of planes because her parents death. I just wanted to clear it up for some of you.   
  
Please Review this piece. I don't care if it's hate mail just review! No one is reviewing anymore.  
  
Keiko


	8. The Final Capture! (7)

**Chapter 7**  
  
Lita walked down the stairs the next morning dressed, but she didn't feel so good. She felt as if something bad was about to happen. She stopped when she heard a very young voice. She frowned and advanced towards the leaving room where she heard. "Gee Ryo I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take White blaze with me. He just followed me."   
  
"Hmph, you're lucky this time. Don't do it again." She heard Ryo.  
  
Lita poked her head in the room discreetly and saw the cutest boy and a cool white tiger with Ryo and the other but she didn't see Sage anywhere. She screamed in fright when someone yelled boo from behind her. She literally jumped five feet off the ground. When she recovered from the shock she found herself on the floor holding her heart as she breathed heavily. She also saw Sage laughing as he looked at her while everyone was around them puzzled.   
  
"You should have seen your face Lita. Kodak moment." Sage said still laughing.  
  
Lita glared up at him big time. "That wasn't funny Sage! You almost gave me a heart attack." She stood up and looked away from him with annoyance. She gasped when she felt something robbing against her leg. She looked down and found White blaze circling around her. She knelt down and smiled as white blazed licked her cheek. "You must be white blaze, ne?" She gained a nod from the large tiger.  
  
Yuli looked up at Ryo and tugged his sleeve. "Hey Ryo who is she?" He asked.   
  
Ryo looked at Yuli with a smile. "I'll introduce you, later."   
  
Sage helped Lita up. "Okay White Blaze that's enough flirting for you."   
  
White Blaze growled at Sage and everyone laughed. Lita blushed a little.  
  
Lita smiled at the boy and advanced towards him. She lowered herself to be eye level with him. "And this handsome guy must be Yuli right? Mia told me all about you."  
  
Yuli blushed at the compliment. "Aw gee…" He said as he scratched the back of his head.   
  
"Aww Yuli is blushing. How cute." Mia cooed making Yuli blush even more. She grinned. "You better not let Sage get jealous, you don't know what he would do."  
  
Everyone laughed and Lita stood up.   
  
"Yuli this is Lita Kino." Kento said. "She's a very good friend of ours and she's staying here for a while."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Lita. I hope we become good friends." Yuli smiled at the brunette as he offered his hand.  
  
"I hope so too." She took the hand he offered and shook it. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Cye went to go get it. When he opened the door his smile increased when he saw Mira. "Hey, Mira."  
  
Mira smiled brightly at him. "Hey Cye. I heard Yuli was back so I came to say hi." She explained. She walked in when Cye moved out of the way and walked in to where the others were with Cye following her. "Hey guys!!!" Mira exclaimed happily.  
  
Yuli looked up first and a bright smile as plastered on his face as he threw himself at Mira. He laughed as she twirled him around. "Hey big guy! It's been a while huh?" She asked once she placed him down. Yuli smiled at her. "Yea!"   
  
Mira smiled at him before she turned to the others. "What's up guys?"  
  
"Nothing." Rowen answered.   
  
"Well, beside Sage being jealous, nothing." Kento grinned.  
  
Sage glared at Kento who just smiled a goofy smile. Lita smiled as she pet him on the head. "Poor pookie."  
  
"Pookie?" Ryo and Kento asked incredulous before they broke out into laughter. Cye and Mira smiled while Mia, Yuli and Rowen snickered. Sage glared at Lita who only smiled sweetly at him. "Lita."  
  
"I'm sorry. I had to get you back for scaring me like that." She whispered to him as she stood only centimeter away from him. Sage grinned at what she said and received a smack on his harm. "And that's why you're going to be sleeping on the floor again." She whispered.  
  
Sage put his arm around her waist as he drew her nearer. "Oh really." He watched as she nodded before he took her lips with his.  
  
Yuli wrinkled his nose as he watched his friend kiss the lady he just met. "Gross." He whispered. White blazed looked away as he covered his eyes with his paw. Ryo looked at them with a slight grin. He figured he would never get a chance to get Lita to go out with him or kiss him. They looked perfect for each other right there and now and they do look it everytime he saw them together. He decided to let them be and his grin grew as he said, "Get a room."   
  
"Yea get a room!!!" Kento and Yuli joined Ryo.  
  
Lita broke the kiss when she realized her friends were around them. She wiped Sage's lips before turning to them. "Hey Mira can I ask you something." She asked as she pulled Mira away from the group and Mia went with them.   
  
"Sage you kissed a girl! That's gross!!!" Yuli said with a disgusted expression on his face.   
  
Sage only smiled at him. "You're too little to understand and besides weren't you the one blushing when she called you handsome?" He grinned.  
  
Yuli blushed as he was caught off guard. His hand went behind his head as he laughed nervously. "That's different." White Blaze rolled his eyes while the other guys laughed.  
  
"Right Yuli." Rowen said as he winked at his friend.  
  
"Aw you guys are mean." Yuli pouted as he crossed his arms over his thin chest.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Raye was at the temple in front of the great fire. She was concentrating in finding her friends, who had been missing for a week now. Her concentration was lost when she felt something ominous outside. She stood up and carefully went to the door, where she slides them firmly opened and narrowed her eyes. "Who's there?!" She yelled angrily.   
  
Raye saw someone by the stairs and walked forward. She stopped when she could tell that the person was a man who held strong amount of evil around him. She glared at him. "What do you want here? Who are you?"  
  
Keiji grinned. "You are the warrior of Mars. I come to take you with me." He replied calmly.  
  
Raye got her pen that was tucked in her Kimoto. "Not without a fight." She whispered. She rose her hand up. "Mars,"  
  
Keiji's grin spread wider. With a mental note tentacles shot out underneath Raye and wrapped around her tightly. She screamed in pain when she felt electricity flow through her body, slowly she lost consciousness and her pen fell on the ground. Keiji laughed as he walked closer to her and stopped when he was only inches away. "Not much of a fight huh?" He asked the sleeping raven. "Such beauty. To bad it will be all a mess." He touched her cheek but drew it back as if her skin burned him when a image of Mia flashed in his mind.   
  
"What the hell?" He whispered as he shook his head as if to clear it. 'Why did that girl show up?' He asked himself. "It doesn't matter." With that he vanished with Raye. A minute later Serena walked up the stairs. She gasped when she saw Raye's pen on the ground. "No." She whispered as tears gathered in her eyes.   
  
She rushed to it and grabbed it. "Raye!!!" She screamed out loud looking around hoping she was still here. When no one answered her she fell to her knees and cried.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
"Amy do you know where we really are?" Mina asked tiredly. They were still tied up on the cross and their arms began to hurt. She looked at Amy who shook her head. "I don't know but Takiru said we were not on earth." She looked around her feeling drained. "He also said these cross steal energy from its victims. If we stay on it longer than two three days we might not survive."  
  
Before anymore could be said another cross-appeared beside Mina and Raye appeared in it. Both wrist where attached to the cross just like her feet were. She was still unconsciousness.   
  
"Raye!!!" Both Mina and Amy exclaimed. They both frowned worried frowns when she didn't answer. "Ray?" Mina asked.   
  
"Don't waist your breath." Keiji said as he appeared in front of them. He looked up and gave them one of his wicked smiles. Levitating off the ground gave him an advantage. "Well," He faced Mina. "You are the leader of the senshis when your princess isn't around aren't you?"   
  
Mina looked at him with a glare that would scare anybody, but she didn't scare Keiji. "And what's it to you, bastard." She sneered. "You'll never get Serena or Lita you got that!?"   
  
Keiji only continued to grin. "Who said we were after Serena?"   
  
Amy's eyes grew wide just like Mina's did. "What?" She asked. "Then why are…"  
  
"We only want our princess." Keiji whispered.   
  
"Lita?" Amy whispered. "You're not after Serena you never was. You just said that so we would be guarding the wrong person. Lita is who you really want." She gasped as she figured it out.  
  
Keiji turned to her. "My, you're as smart as I have heard you to be."   
  
"So we are nothing but pawns in your games to get to our friend?" Mina growled. If she had use of her hands she would have taught him a lesson but for some reason she felt weak to even move.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I was right." Raye whispered as she slowly raised her head. She glared at Keiji and said, "You want her power right? So you guys can do as you wish. Well let me tell you something buddy, your plan wont work, because Lita is smarter than that. If you want to get her you better be smarter than you look." She sneered.  
  
Mina grinned. "By the way how's your shoulder? I hope it's fine." She sarcastically said remembering her beam had pierced right through it. "I hope I didn't hurt you two much."   
  
Keiji drew back his arm and slapped her as he narrowed his eyes as she insulted him. "I suggest you keep your mouth closed." He turned back to Raye and said, "We'll see about that. You'll be expecting company soon." He disappeared.  
  
"We have to warn Sage and the others including Lita." Amy whispered.  
  
Mina spat on the ground the blood she tasted in her mouth before saying, "But how do we do that?" Mina asked as she sighed. "My arms are killing me."   
  
'Lita.' Raye thought silently.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
"What?!" Andrew and Ken yelled. They were both at Ken's house in his room in front of the crying Serena. "They have Raye?" Andrew asked furiously.  
  
Serena nodded her head as she wiped her tears away. "Yea, she said for me to meet her at her place but when I got there I saw her henshin pen on the floor. I called out her name and she didn't answer and you know that Raye always answer when I call her."   
  
"Oh god. Now it's only us three." Ken said as he ran his hand through his hair frustrated. "We have to find away to get Lita before they do."  
  
"But how do we do that?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lita's head lifted from what she was doing as a strange feeling washed over her. Yuli who was seated by her side looked at her puzzled. "Lita what's wrong?"   
  
Lita held her head as the image of mars flashed through her mind. She had never felt something like this so panic washed over her and she gave out a cry of surprise and pain. Yet she didn't feel any pain. "Mars, Raye no." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. It was then when she heard Yuli calling out her name. She looked up at him and smiled even though she didn't feel so well. "I'm ok Yuli." She sighed. "Do you mind if I stopped reading to you? I need to rest."  
  
"Of course not. I'll just get Mia or Mira to do it." Yuli jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen.  
  
Lita walked out the house and went to the lake. She stopped when she saw her reflection on the cool water of the lake. "Raye how can you let them take you?" She whispered as she closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Lita?"   
  
Lita turned around and found both Mira and Mia behind her looking worried. "Hey guys."   
  
"What's wrong? Yuli came to us and said something was wrong with you." Mira explained.  
  
"Nothing is wrong I just need fresh air."  
  
"You lie to much princess." A voice boomed.   
  
All three girls looked at a lake where they saw a handsome man standing inches on top of the water. Nothing on his face said that he was a kind man. Lita stood up immediately and backed away. "Who are you?"  
  
The guy bowed. "Sorry, I've been terribly rude, princess." He raised only his head and grinned before he stood up straight. "Takiru."   
  
Mia gasped in horror as she stepped back a couple of feet. Mira looked puzzled and looked at her friends then back at Takiru. Something tugged in her mind when she studied his face. "What's going on? Why do you always call Lita princess?"  
  
"I just wanted to pay a visit. Hope you didn't mind?" He asked as if he didn't care for an answer. "I call her princess because she is one. I'll see you later and when you do, be prepared." He bowed one last time before he vanished.  
  
Lita who was glaring at Takiru the whole time he was here sighed in relief that she didn't have to transform even though she was dying to kick his ass. She turned to Mira who looked surprised and confused and Mia who look horrified. "Let's go inside." She whispered.   
  
When they got there they passed Sage, Cye and Ryo. The guys stopped them when they saw the look on their faces. "Hey are you girls ok?" Cye asked worried.  
  
"Cye we just saw the strangest thing." Mira whispered. "A man appeared out of thing air, he was floating on water. Can you imaging? Floating?"  
  
"Yes I can." They all thought.   
  
"He said he was paying a visit to Lita but he called her princess and he insisted she was one." Mira sighed. "What a weird guy."   
  
"Mira his right." Lita said. They all looked at her. Sage, Ryo, Cye, and Mia shocked that she was revealing herself to someone, while Mira looked at her incredulous. "Come again?"  
  
"I'm the princess he came to see. Princess Lita of Jupiter. Pleasure to meet you." Lita slightly bowed.  
  
Mira laughed. "Nice joke Lita." She said.   
  
"I'm not joking." Lita insisted strongly.   
  
Mira looked at the others and watched as they nodded agreeing with Lita and she fainted. Cye quickly caught her, and picked her up.   
  
"She took it better than I expected." Ryo joked and earned a light slap on the arm by Mia.   
  
"Here set her down on the couch." Sage spoke. He was confused why Lita would reveal herself to someone besides them. Cye walked over to the couch and placed Mira down as gently as he could while Sage pulled Lita away from everyone by the arm. He looked at her as he said, "What are you doing? You can't just tell her you're a princess."  
  
Lita sighed. "Look she just saw a man floating on top of water and heard him say I was a princess. What am I to do, tell her she was dreaming? Come on Sage." She whispered dully.  
  
Sage frowned at her. "What's wrong with you? Are you ok?" He asked concerned.   
  
"I'm fine, let's just go try and wake her up." Lita turned around and walked away from Sage. She was getting tired of this. Her staying here while her friends was being captured all because of her. To tell you the truth, she wanted to cry. Cry for Amy, Mina and Raye and cry for the rest of them that was being hunted by her enemy. Something had triggered in her mind when she saw the man earlier, like she was suppose to remember something about her past but nothing came. She squat down by Mira and looked at her.   
  
Sage looked at Lita trying to figure out what was wrong with her. The way she spoke to him before was like she didn't even care but he could feel just the opposite inside her. He didn't even notice that White Blaze and Yuli had came out of the kitchen with the rest of the guys. Yuli gasped when he saw Mira on the couch. He immediately ran to her side. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about Yuli. She just fainted." Cye explained.  
  
"Why?" Rowen asked.   
  
"Because I told her who I really was." Lita whispered as she continued to look at her sleeping friend.   
  
Rowen and Kento couldn't believe what she had just said; they didn't want to believe it while Yuli looked at everyone in the room confused. "You did what???" Kento exclaimed shocked.  
  
"Lita are you serious? Why?" Rowen asked baffled. He too couldn't believe it.   
  
"Because," She whispered. After a great pause she told them about Raye then about the man floating on water and to Kento and Rowen her telling Mira she was a princess just like the man had said. Everything was quiet, they all thought about what she said except Yuli who was completely lost in the lack of conversation and knowledge. "Could you guys please tell me what's going on?" He asked almost afraid to know.  
  
"You guys tell him I'm going upstairs." Lita sighed and slowly stood up. She walked up stairs and closed the door behind her. Sage looked at where she was a minute ago before following her, he needed to know what was wrong with her and he was going to find out.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
Sage walked into the room and found Lita crying her heart out on a pillow as she laid on the bed curled up with the pillow covering her face. It tore him when he saw her like that. She was hurting and he couldn't do anything to ease her pain, he didn't even know what to do or why she was crying. He walked up to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Lita." He whispered.   
  
Lita turned to him slowly and rested her head on his lap as she sniffled and wiped her tears like a child. She felt Sage's hand run through her hair after he undid the ponytail, she shivered when she felt his touch. "What's wrong Lita? Why were you crying?" He asked.  
  
Lita kept quiet for a while before she opened her mouth, feeling she was going to lie to him he turned her face so she could look at him. "Don't lie to me Lita, tell me the truth." He whispered. He watched as Lita sat up her back facing him, she turned her head side ways to look at him. "I---I need to go back." She whispered. Her voice was soft and quiet but to Sage it seemed like she screamed it. "I can't stay here anymore Sage. My friends are in trouble because of me, each hunted like an animal just to get me to go to them. I can't let them do that anymore. I---I'm sorry." She whispered the last part as she faced away from him trying not to cry anymore.   
  
"Lita." Sage whispered as he looked at her. He was angry at her for leaving yet he was proud of her at the same time. Not to many people would leave their love behind to save other people. He turned her around to face him, he could see she didn't want to leave but the determination in her eyes said everything else. He held her chin and lifted her head up so she could meet him eye to eye. "I don't blame you if you want to leave but promise you'll come back please." He whispered.   
  
Lita's tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him. She cupped his hand that was on her cheek with her hand. She nodded and before she spoke a sob escaped. "I will. I promise." She whispered. Sage leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was more passionate than the other kisses they had shared. As Sage leaned more on Lita, Lita leaned downwards to the bed.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Serena, Ken, and Andrew walked up to the shrine, wondering if Raye left any clues behind. As soon as they stepped on the grounds of the shrine a voice boomed. "It's so nice you finally showed up!"  
  
Immediately Andrew stood in front of Serena protectively and Ken took a fighting stance and they watched Sumio and Keiji stepped out of the temple. Behind them they saw Raye's grandfather and Chad on the floor on conscious. Serena gasped as tears gathered in her eyes, the thought of them hurt plagued her mind strongly. She looked at Keiji and glared at him. "Where are my friends?" She screamed. "What did you do to them?"  
  
Sumio giggled as she brushed her hair back. "You want to join them?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice that made the three shiver.   
  
"That's ok." Andrew quietly said as he studied both of them. He could tell that the were both very powerful, he noticed that the woman cared much more hatred towards them than the man, and wondered why.   
  
Sumio looked at Ken angrily. "You are the one who killed Yesho correct?" She asked trying to act calm.   
  
Ken looked at her confused but didn't show it. He wondered how she knew that. "What if I did?" He asked.  
  
Sumio's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Then you shall die." Immediately she lunged at him full force. Ken cried out as he was slammed into a thick oak tree he felt several cracked and knew some of his ribs were broken and the pain was indescribable. He looked at her directly in her deep cold blue eyes and whispered. "I killed the one you cared for and you took mine away," He grinned with hatred. "I think we're equal don't you?" He asked her. Before she expected it he materialized his sword and ran it trough her stomach. She screamed in pain before she disappeared in black smoke. Ken groaned in pain as he fell to his knees and dropped to the ground, giving into the blackness he had tried to put at bay.   
  
"Ken!!!" Both Serena and Andrew yelled. Serena ran towards the motionless Ken, but before she could get to him he disappeared and Keiji appeared in front of her. "Princess I believe we haven't met yet." He said sarcastically as she gasped and stepped back. He reached out to grab her.   
  
"Stop!!!" Andrew yelled angrily and worried for his fiancée. Keiji who held Serena by the arm roughly looked up at him. "Let her go. You can take me instead." He said almost pleadingly.   
  
Keiji looked at the blonde in front of him who was trying not to cry and looked back at Andrew. "Alright, but you," He made Serena look up at him as he grabbed her shin roughly. "You will deliver a message to Princess Jupiter. Tell her that all her friends are with us and if she wished to see them again she should come here to the shrine in one day from now…alone." He shoved her away and she cried out as she hit the ground hard. She looked up at Andrew who was standing by Keiji pleading him not to go, not to leave her but only he smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry Bunny." He whispered to her before both men vanished.   
  
"Andy…." She whispered looking at the spot where he was just a second ago as tears fell from her eyes. "Andrew!!!" She screamed heart brokenly and started to sob heavily.   
  
Pluto appeared behind her princess with tears also in her eyes. "Princess." She whispered.   
  
Serena looked back and almost immediately she ran in the older senshi's arms and cried. "Why is this happening, why?" She asked.   
  
Pluto only sighed. She couldn't answer her question. "Princess, you must be strong. The battle is not over yet." She paused when Serena got out of her hold. She wiped her tears. "Go to Lita, and tell her what has happened." Pluto created a gate behind her princess. "You must hurry and gather everyone. You must also awaken two other senshi that are still sleeping. Use the crystal to help you, you will know who they are once you see them." The door of the gates opened and Serena ran in thanking Pluto. The gates vanished and Pluto went along with it.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lita laid flat on the bed her green T-shirt opened, with Sage on top of her when a portal opened and a devastated Serena came out. Lita quickly noticed it and saw her princess, she gently pulled Sage away who turned and looked towards the princess who was crying and running blindly towards Lita, apparently didn't realized what she had interrupted. "Lita!!!" She yelled and collapsed in the princess of Jupiter's arms as she and Sage stood up.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong? How did you get here?" She asked panicky and worried. She looked at Sage and he returned her gaze equally worried.   
  
"They took them!!!" Serena exclaimed. "They took Andy and Ken!" She cried harder in Lita's arms. Lita had went ridged when she heard Serena. Her legs gave out not able to support her or Serena anymore they plummet to the ground, more tears ran down ran down Lita's eyes as she held Serena tighter. The door opened and everyone came in. They heard screaming upstairs so they had ran up, to their surprise they saw Serena in the arms of Lita on the floor crying. Lita had buried her face in Serena's neck. They looked up at Sage who was looking at the two princesses on the floor sadly and not knowing what to do. He looked back at the others and slowly stepped towards them he quietly mentioned for them to get out and he did too. He thought he could at least give them privacy. Once they got downstairs they saw Mira just waking up. They gathered around and listened to what Sage had to say. "Ken and Andrew have been taken." He whispered.  
  
"What!!!!" Everyone but Mira and Yuli yelled.   
  
"Oh my god." Mia whispered. She was close to tears, she knew Lita would be very sad and wondered what she would do.   
  
"Who's Andrew?" Mira asked.  
  
"Um," Cye looked hesitant. "Andrew is a knight from the sun, he's currently engaged to Serena who is sailor moon." From there he explained the everything to Mira and Yuli listened too.  
  
When Cye was explaining the history of Jupiter and the silver millennium something snapped in Mira's mind but she couldn't place it. Before they could say anything else someone cleared their voice from behind them. They all looked back and saw Serena who still looked miserably from the lost standing in front of Lita. "I came to re-report a message." She whispered and took a seat by Ryo while Lita walked over to Sage and let him in fold her in his arms.   
  
Before she spoke Serena noticed two knew faces she had never saw before, when she stared into the eyes of the woman something set off in her mind. 'You must also awaken two other senshi that are still hidden. Use the crystal to help you, you will know who they are once you see them.' She shook her head and gasped when her eyes fell on a white tiger and froze. Kento and Cye noticed and smiled at her. "It's ok, Serena he wont hurt you." He whispered.   
  
Hesitating Serena nodded. "The man w-who took Ken and Andrew told me to…to tell Lita and I quote; 'you will deliver a message to Princess Jupiter. Tell her that all her friends are with us and if she wished to see them again she should come here to the shrine in one day from now…alone.' And then he vanished taking both guys. Pluto came to me and opened a portal for me to get to Lita." She held her hands together as if she was praying, her eyes narrowed in determination. "Lita you're no going…alone." She whispered.   
  
Lita opened her mouth to protest, but Serena cut in as she looked at her. "Don't argue with me." She firmly said. Lita looked into her eyes and knew the princess within her surfaced and she nodded keeping her mouth closed. Serena's gaze fell on Mia and what Pluto had said to her crossed her mind again. She smiled faintly. 'So it's them.' She thought. "In one day we go." She whispered and looked at all of them. "If you guys don't want to go…" She eyed everyone but Lita. "I understand."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Kento exclaimed. "I would never miss a good fight."  
  
"And neither a meal." Rowen said teasingly.  
  
"Hey!!!" Kento yelled defensively.   
  
Everyone else laughed.   
  
"We'll be glad to help." Ryo said and all the other ronins nodded.  
  
Mia cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Umm, Serena I don't think it would be wise for Mira, Yuli and I to go along. We'll just get in the way."   
  
Serena shook her head. "No you won't." She took out her silver crystal and watched it glow a light pink in her hands and obtained information from it. The others watched in awe as Serena transformed into the beautiful moon princess. "If the crystal is right you both are known as the protectors of Princess Jupiter along with Keiji, Sumio, and Yesho each coming from the five of the many moons of Jupiter. Betrayed by the other three you guys were killed protecting the princess and the emerald crystal. Reborn on this planet here to wait for the one you protect. Your alter ego is known only to both queens and all the other senshi, you Mai are Sailor Callisto leader of the group and Mira Sailor Io second in command." After the information sunk in all present Serenity stood up her white gown looked beautiful and perfect on her. She looked at both shocked and hesitant women with a kind smile. "If you both want I can awaken the warriors within you." She whispered.   
  
Both Mia and Mira looked at each other, then at Lita and back at each other nodding slightly. "Go for it." Mia said.  
  
Serenity closed her eyes and concentrating in awaking the dormant senshi with the help of the crystal. Suddenly both women gasped when they felt something in them surface. They both glowed an intense ice blue and deep red. Slowly memories flowed in their minds and they saw themselves with three other people introduced to a princess with brown hair and green eyes as her guardians. How they became friends and four of them fallen in love. Pictures of them fighting against demons and watched three of their friends captured. The crying and heartache that Mia felt for the lost of Keiji while Lita and Mira could only pray. The betraying the end of their lives and of the prince, Lita taken to the moon, destruction of Jupiter and rebirth of all after the end of the millennium. A blinding light shone and forced everyone to cover his or her eyes. When they looked up they gasped at what they saw. Both women knelt facing Lita wearing tight black pants, bikini/breastplate like top. Mia Icy blue and Mira red. On their waist was a belt that was crooked and held their sword, on there forehead where tiaras like the other senshi and black gloves adorned their hands and arm fading into their color. Mia wore boots that looked like Saturn's except they were a lot shorter and ice blue while Mira wore plain red boots. They both looked up and stood up smiling at each other. "We're back!" Io exclaimed. They both high five each other as they said "yes!"   
  
Serenity smiled before she faded into Serena again and collapsed from the lost of energy. Lita and the two now awaken senshi rushed to her while the others staid behind watching worried. "Serena!" Lita whispered as she helped her sit up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Serena looked at Io and Callisto with a smile. "I did it." She whispered before she fainted.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pluto smiled proudly at her princess. She had been watching from the time gates the fold of the events. "You certainly did my princess." She whispered with the proud smile still on her face. She waved her hand in front of the screen and lost her smile when she saw Ken and Andrew had joined the other senshi on the crosses. 'Helps on the way.' She thought 'Just hold on.' She whispered when she saw Amy's and Mina's head drooping, showing they were weak and needed to get off the cross that was sucking all there energy, but since Amy and Mina were the first on them they were more affected by it than the others but Raye was getting to that point herself.  
  
"It's a bad thing the outers are on vacation outside of the continent." Pluto sighed. "They could be anywhere, it doesn't matter this is there fight not the outer senshi."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I got tied up with school. So anyway how do you guys like this chapter? Please tell me what you think. I think I'm starting to make this story go bad ^^;; Well anyway, see you guys later. And I'll try to get the other chapter out soon...once I got an Idea ^^;;  
  
Keiko.


	9. The Battle Begins! (8)

Chapter Eight  
  
Lita was sitting on the couch in a worried state, the remote was in her hands and pointing to the TV but she didn't pay attention to it. Serena was in the same state next to her. They were both worried about the others and the fight to come. They just hope nothing wrong was going to happen and that the others would be ok until they could get them. Both girls were too busy worrying that they did not hear Yuli came out from the kitchen. The seven year old boy was chewing on something Mia and Cye was cooking when he turned to look towards the leaving room, he saw both girls on the couch looking out of it and he sighed lowering his head. He hated to see other people down or wounded, it reminded him too much when Talpa was attacking the earth. He smiled once he got an idea.   
  
Running up to them with white blaze following he snatched the remote from Lita's hands making her jump a little and getting Serena's attention. He quickly turned off the TV and grinned at them before running away. "Hey!!" Lita yelled but he didn't stop. She turned to Serena and they both nodded and got up going after him and white blaze. "Yuli give that back!" Serena yelled. They both passed Sage, Rowen and Mira as they ran outside following Yuli and white blaze while laughing and giggling. The got the attention of everyone and they all went to watched the event with laughter and confusion.   
  
Yuli yelled when Lita pulled him to the ground, Serena was keeping white blaze busy so Lita could retrieve the remote from Yuli. She took the remote from him and pinned him down as she yelled for Serena to run over here, the blonde giggled as she turned to run to Lita but White blaze bit into her t-shirt keeping her from running. She cried out as he pulled her down. White Blaze ran to help Yuli he bit into Lita's shirt and pulled her back like he did with Serena. Yuli got up and ran away laughing after he got the remote again. Both Serena and Lita sat up and watched as Yuli hid behind Ryo. They were all there laughing. The girls blushed and stood up dusting themselves.   
  
Lita walked up to Yuli who was laughing, she knelt down and said. "Yuli come out." She whispered. Yuli still hid behind Ryo. "No." He said. Lita looked up at Ryo with a mischievous smile. "Fine." Standing up she turned around and walked away pretending to be hurt. Serena still stood where she was giggling. "Now I really know how you feel about me Yuli." She let few tears run down her cheek turning to face the others. When she saw Yuli peeking out from behind Ryo looking at her she smiled to herself. 'I should be an actress.' She thought as she continued to walk away. "Fine, I see…I'll---I'll just be going now…. even though I have no where else to go." She walked faster. She could have fooled all of them if she wished it  
  
Yuli gasped thinking Lita really meant it, he only wanted her to be happy but instead he made her cry and felt unwanted. He quickly ran to her feeling bad and once he reached her he stopped her by tugging her jeans. Lita slowly turned to face him. She watched as he handed her the remote. "I'm sorry Lita." He whispered.   
  
Lita smiled at him as she squatted to look at him in the eyes. She wiped her tears from her face and brightened her smile. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you Yuli." She then threw the remote to Serena who caught it. Yuli turned and walked in the house blushing, everyone laughed, Sage kissed Lita on the cheek when she got near and told her well done but she only giggled.   
  
It was late at night and everyone had decided to stay together since the day they dreaded was only a sunrise. Mia had offered her room to Serena who had protested until giving in. Cye offered his room to Mira but she had told him that She would not kick him out of his own room; she would either share it or sleep downstairs. Cye had agreed to share the room but he made Mira take his bed while he slept on the floor. Ryo and Mia had gone through the same conversation together. Ryo had made Yuli go back to his mom worried about his safety, he didn't know if him himself would come out of this alive and he wouldn't want the same fate for Yuli. He had commanded White Blaze to go with him and to not leave he's side. Lita and Serena even though in different rooms looked at the ceiling of their rooms. None could sleep they just stared thinking of what would happen the next day. If the others were ok? But none of their questions could be answered. When they had finally went to bed it was four in the morning.   
  
When everyone was up and ready a gate appeared in front of him or her and the mysterious beautiful senshi of Time stepped out of it. She greeted all of them. "Are you sure Ronin Warriors? You will not have the chance to turn back once your there." She spoke in soft yet firm voice.  
  
"We are positive." Sage whispered as he held Lita's hand. "We will help them with everything we have."  
  
Serena couldn't help smiling. He sounded so sincere. 'Lita you finally found a keeper.' She thought. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to Lita with a slight nod Lita knew what she meant. Both broach and stick appeared in there hands. They were the only ones not transformed. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"   
  
With a crack of lightning and a rain of feathers, Sailor Jupiter and Eternal Moon now replaced Lita and Serena. "Lets go." Jupiter whispered firmly. All trace of amusement or doubt gone, replaced by anger and determination.   
  
Everyone nodded and Pluto opened a portal. She looked at them seriously as she said. "Once you guys are there you will accouter dangerous foes. You may end up separated but please be careful." With that said they all piled up in the portal and disappeared. Pluto sighed as she shook her head guilty. "I should have went with them but I know chronos won't allow it." She started to vanish. "I wish you all luck." She vanished.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Five persons yelled as they dropped to the ground from the air each moaned in pain as they slowly stood up. The ronins looked at each other and sighed they didn't see Moon or Jupiter anywhere not even Callisto and Io. "I knew this was going to happen." Strata whispered a bit angry.  
  
"Well, let's not dwell on this and search our way to them." Torrent said calmly but he was very worried for all four girls. Halo, Wildfire, and Hardrock nodded in agreement. They walked straight ahead taking in the area they were in. It looked like everything was made of black crystals but they couldn't say, it was all beautiful and they all wondered why they were here? After walking for what seems forever they stopped at a grand door. They all debated if they should go in until Wildfire made the decision for them. Opening the door, they all stepped in and immediately they did the door slammed shut behind them. They all turned surprised and shocked each having a bad feeling in there stomachs. "This isn't good." Hardrock whispered.  
  
A cackle was heard and a man behind them half covered by the shadows of the room. "Welcome to my domain!"   
  
"Damn." Wildfire cursed underneath his breath as they turned to look at the man in front of them.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Sailor Moon are you okay?" Jupiter asked as she knelt by Sailor Moon who still lay on the ground out of it, Io and Callisto were behind Jupiter. They had landed hard on the ground in a room that was barely lit. Suddenly they heard a groan and a horsed whisper. "Can't Pluto have dropped us a little more gentle?" Complained the blonde. Jupiter giggled and helped her princess up. Eternal Moon then looked around and noticed five of them missing and she sighed. "Why did I know this was going to happen?" She asked not really wanting an answer.   
  
"You were suppose to meet me at the shrine." A voice boomed. "But I guess I should thank you for not wasting my time."  
  
Io and Callisto gasped, they knew that voice. Callisto's eyes grew teary as the man stepped in front of them, she stepped closer to him wanting to go to him but Io stopped her as she spoke loud and clear pushing back her own tears. "Callisto stop! He's not Keiji anymore…. and he never will be again." She whispered the last part.   
  
Callisto swallowed her tears pushing them away from her. She couldn't fail both princesses, she had to be strong and she knew Io was right; they would never be together again and now she knew she loved someone else but it still hurt to see him. She stood her grounds and glared at the man in front of them. "Where are the others?" She asked in a firm voice.   
  
Keiji grinned his hateful grin as he said, "Give up Jupiter and I'll take you to them."   
  
Both Io and Callisto stood in a fighting stance. "Like hell we will." Io sneered.   
  
Keiji only grinned; he mentally commanded tentacles underneath them to attack. This trick did not work on either senshi as it worked for Rei. They both split up leaping out of the way. Jupiter took Moon's hand and pulled her way, She knew she had to keep her safe no matter what even though she knew they were after her and not her princess. They stood a good distance away from the raging fight between long time friends and watched as the scene unfolded.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
In another room Jokitsu was watching both fights very amused. "Brother you will never learn." He whispered. He suddenly saw Jupiter standing in front of Eternal Moon protectively and smiled a twisted smile as he looked into her narrowed green eyes. "You still protect others even though you're the one being hunted." He whispered softly as his eyes seemed to release the coldness in them. "I can't stand it anymore, I'll finish the job my self." As he said that his hand began to glow a strange red color. He brought it in front of him as if reaching for something, suddenly ripples showed in front of his fingertips and his hand disappeared as if it went through water.   
  
Eternal moon turned her head to the side when she noticed something from the corner of her eyes. She was a couple of feet behind her friend. She gasped when she saw a hand come out of nowhere and headed for Jupiter. "Jupiter!!!" She screamed running to her.   
  
Jupiter turned around quickly when she heard Eternal Moon call for her and immediately the hand grabbed her neck. She was to shocked and surprise to do anything, she could feel the hand puling her forward. "Se-re-na." She whispered when she felt a tug from behind her knowing it was her princess. She held the hand that was around her neck with one hand while the other one was being pulled by Eternal Moon who screamed for the others to help her. Io and Callisto all looked back and gasped immediately they ran to their princess and grabbed one to her pulling her back. "Jupiter hand on." Callisto yelled as she desperately tried to pull her back but the hand seem to stronger then any of them. Jupiter was already half gone only her lower body was still outside of the portal. Keiji smiled thinking it was Takiru's doing he brought out his hands and the tentacles appeared wrapping them over the three senshi then black lightning was created. Each senshi screamed in pain letting go of Jupiter and falling to the floor. When they looked back Jupiter was gone. "Noooooo!!!!" Eternal moon screamed.  
  
Keiji then attacked them again and this time they all fell unconscious.   
  
Halo who was just about to bring down his sword yelled out in pain folding his hands around him while dropping his sword. Takiru seeing his chanced fired one of his attacks at him and Halo came in contact with a wall. He felt as his whole body was aching with pain in every corner, but it wasn't his pain he felt it was Jupiter's something was wrong. He could feel Strata at his side asking him if he was ok but he couldn't answer him back the pain was beyond describable to him, the only word that came out of his mouth before he fell unconscious was "Jupiter."  
  
"Halo!!!" Strata yelled as he panicked quickly he felt for his pulse, once finding it he sighed knowing Sage would be ok. He looked around him and saw all his friends gathered behind both him and Sage, they all had bruises and cuts on them but nothing major. "Takiru left as soon as you reached Sage." Cye explained the reason why they were not fighting. They all stayed there with their guards up until Sage woke up, they were worried about him, and the way he doubled over in the air like that was frightful. They didn't know exactly what happened to him but they knew it had to do with Lita and it got them even more worried. When indigo eyes finally opened they search the area and when everything went back to him, he sat up quickly while he gasped. "Lita."  
  
"Whoa dude, relax!" Kento said as he tried to push Sage back down but he refused.   
  
"We better get going." Sage said as he stood up almost falling again because the pain he had felt before weakened his legs but he managed to catch himself. He was too worried about Lita to just fall and sleep off the pain. He knew something happened to her and he need to find her as quickly as possible.  
  
"I think you better rest a while Sage. You don't look to good." Cye whispered very concerned for his friend as he helped him up.   
  
"I'm ok lets go." Sage insisted pushing Cye away and stood up straight.  
  
"Alright, if you insist." Ryo whispered not to sure if he should agree with him, but he knew when Sage was like this he had a good reason for it.  
  
They all walked together for a while all keeping an eye on Sage discreetly until they arrived in a huge room. The room was dark but they could make out objects in front of them, tall objects but they didn't know what. Suddenly the lights turned on and every one of the Ronins had the look of shock, surprise and fear at what they saw. In front of them were eight crosses about five to six feet tall attached to them was everyone but Lita. Some of them were dangerously sagging while the others looked fine except they were unconscious. "What the hell…?" Ryo whispered. His eyes scanned all of them and rested on Callisto worried.   
  
"Mira." Cye whispered as he looked up at her with sadden and angry look. She looked ok except for cuts and bruises.   
  
Amy, Mina, and Raye looked as if they were half dead, while Ken, and Andrew looked almost to that point. Moon, Io and Callisto looked fine.   
  
"Is this a sick joke?" Kento asked obviously pissed off. His friends were up there like they were being crucified, some barely even hanging on and what pissed him off even more was that he couldn't find Lita. He knew Sage was also angry and past the worried stage.   
  
"I don't think of it that way." A voice laughed. They turned around to see Keiji walking towards them stopping fifteen feet away.   
  
Ryo growled at the smirk on the man's face. He was also angry with him for betraying his princess and teammates. "Get them down now!!!" He yelled. Fists clenched and teeth grounded. He was keeping himself from lunging at his foe.   
  
Keiji tilted his head to the side. "I don't think so." He chuckled. "If you don't work with me you will all regret it?" He snarled.  
  
The Ronins frowned confused; Keiji only smiled and then snapped his fingers. Behind them silver and black lightning came shooting from the ground and went towards the unconscious group. It wrapped itself around each and ever person on the crosses; each of them screamed an excruciating scream. The pain was so intense that they woke up from unconsciousness because of it. The ronins all looked back at their friends horrified. Seeing them like that brought forth anxiety, and anger. "Stop it!!!" Cye screamed as fear gripped him strongly. He turned back to Keiji and screamed it again. Keiji snapped his fingers again and their heads dropped immediately. "Don't do it again, we'll do whatever you like." Cye whispered.   
  
Before Keiji could say anything a soft and voice full of pain talked. "Don't…"  
  
Everyone looked back and gasped. Eternal Moon slowly brought her head up tears of pain ran down her face. "Please don't, find Lita b-before sh…AHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed again as the lightning surrounded her again. She looked at them with determined eyes. "She's taken away f-from us, ah, ::pants:: Please." Her head suddenly dropped her head and didn't move.  
  
"Serena!!!" Rowen yelled. Tears ran down his cheeks as he watched all his friends. New and old. Anger grew in him as he thought they didn't deserve what they were getting none of them did. His anger grew so much that he started to glow dark blue. He cried out a cry full of rage and turned to Keiji who was smirking, that in angered him more. His bow appeared in his hands and pointed it to Keiji, strong power gathered around him. "Arrow of the Stars…" an arrow appeared by the strings in his hands. He felt a new power in him as he screamed the last word, "Eradicate!!!" He unleashed the arrow that somehow grew more powerful. Before Keiji could do anything the Arrow pierced through him killing him completely.  
  
When Keiji was no more the crosses slowly faded away giving back some of the energy it stole from them. They all started falling. Ryo and Cye caught Mira, Andrew and Mia while Sage caught Eternal Moon and Ken. Kento caught Mina while Rowen caught Amy and Raye. They all placed all of them down gently as they could. Kento looked at Sage as he asked. "Sage can't you help them?"  
  
Sage shook his head. "They are to many, if I healed them all I'll end up like Mina, Raye and Amy. I can only heal three people."  
  
"The you should heal the most injured." Rowen Whispered.   
  
Sage stood up and walked up to all three girls and closed his eyes concentrating on healing them and ignoring the sore, protesting muscles and pain. Around Amy, Raye, and Mina red, blue and gold glow flared and each felt as they were pulled away from death's door. Raye was the first to open her eyes slowly. When she did she commanded Sage to stop, without thinking he stopped. The Ronins looked at Raye surprised.   
  
"Don't." She whispered. "We'll be fine just go get Lita before it's too late."  
  
"But…" Kento started.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you heal us or not. We will still be too out of it to help. It's a waste of your energy just go." Amy said with posses in some part of the sentences.  
  
"I now realize that it's up to you guys now. You…you must save this world and to save it you have to kill Takiru and get Lita. Please do it…we are all counting on you." Mina said undertone. Light blue, blue and dark violet eyes closed as a small sigh escaped their mouths while they fell back unconscious.  
  
Callisto who was still kept in Ryo's arms stirred. She reached to cup his cheek getting his attention. "Ryo," She whispered getting the attention of all the ronins. "Ryo…" She repeated. "Please get Lita back. You guys please, everything rests on Lita. If she is pulled into the evil everything we know and love will be gone." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I swore…Mira and I swore to protect her and Ken but we can't right now, so please do it for us."  
  
They all nodded, it was now they understood why everything happened. Why Lita was always attacked, why her friends were taken it all made sense. Sage made a fists of both his hands as he swore to himself he would get Lita back no matter what he will get her back.   
  
"Ryo," Mia whispered so only him could here. "If we don't come out alive…know that I love you." She closed her eyes and her hand fell limp to the ground. Ryo stared at her shocked at what she had said.   
  
"Now go!" Mira whispered firmly. She had woken up when Mia had. "Leave us!" She looked up to Cye who was still holding her and mouthed the word 'go please.' He nodded and overcoming his shyness for a little while he kissed her on the forehead and laid her gently on the floor. The Ronins all stood up and nodded at each other before they ran out of the room leaving the fallen warriors behind.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lita woke up moaning her head was throbbing and she felt the room spin. She looked up to see she was on the cold hard floor and in pitch-black…room? The only light was a burning torched hanging on the wall far from her. Slowly with the small strength she had she stood up taking fast breaths as she did. Her body was aching beyond her imagination, she just wanted to collapse and fall asleep but she knew she couldn't risk it. She had to find Serena and the others. As she saunter down the dark hall slowly she felt her glove that was holding her arm soaked. She moved her fingers to feel the thick sticky liquid and knew it was blood meaning her arm was wounded. How deep? She didn't know.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Takiru yelled at Jokitsu. He was so enraged he forgot whom he was talking too. "Jupiter is my problem! You are to get all the other planets and I give you Jupiter that was the deal and you better stay out of it." Takiru looked at his brother that didn't pay any mind to him.   
  
"You're taking to long." Jokitsu whispered to calm. "I want Jupiter NOW!" Takiru took a step back when Jokitsu gave him a dangerous look. "You are pushing your luck Takiru. I'll stay out of it but you better give her to me before the day ends or I'll kill you." With those angry words Jokitsu vanished into thing air.   
  
Takiru narrowed his eyes at the departing brother. "I had it planed. Everything was planed so I could get her, but no he had to go screw everything up! Damn Keiji is gone he was suppose to keep Jupiter in that room until I came but no Jokitsu had to pull her away and put her god knows where." Takiru yelled angrily.   
  
He disappeared.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Ronins continued to run blindly down a hall hoping they were going the right way; they suddenly stopped when they heard something. Concentrating on the noise they noticed it was footsteps, not knowing if the person was a friend or a foe they got into a defensive stance. Ready if they tried anything. Far from them was a burning torch that only brightened the place a little but it was barely enough to see. Once the person stepped into the light they all gasped. Jupiter stood in front of them a couple feet away battered, cut and bleeding. They ran up to her worried.   
  
Jupiter looked up at Sage who was in front of her asking if she was all right but she couldn't answer, the pain was tearing at her. "Sage." She whispered before he legs caved in and she plunged to the ground  
  
"Lita!" Sage yelled as he caught her and fell to his knees.   
  
"God, what happened to her?" Cye asked worried as he looked at the barely conscious woman in Sage's arms.   
  
"That's what I want to know." A new voice asked. Sage looked up while the others turned around, they all glared once they saw who it was.   
  
Ryo lost his glare when the statement of Takiru sunk in. "What are you talking about?" He asked annoyed and confused. "If you didn't do it then who did? You're the only one left."  
  
"Yeah, who did?" Kento joined Ryo.  
  
Takiru smirked. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I had nothing to do with her being beaten or what ever happened to her." He said honestly.  
  
"And why should we believe you?" Rowen asked.   
  
"I really don't care if you don't. I'm behind schedule and I need that troublesome woman so please hand her over now." Takiru stepped forward as he brought his hand forward expecting them to give him Lita, instead Sage held Lita more protectively while the others stood in front of the couple defiantly. He sighed. "Fine we'll do this the hard way."   
  
  
**Author's Note:** Ok done with typing this chapter. I'm working on rewriting We Meet Again and that's why it's taking so long. Please bare with me and review this chapter.   
  
You guys please review I want at least five reviews if I don't have **FIVE **I will **NOT **post the two last chapters on and I'm **DEAD SERIOUS**!!!  
  
Have a nice day ^_^  
  
Keiko


	10. The End of a Battle and a Tearful Goodby...

  
Chapter Nine  
  
Deep red eyes watched a battle in front of her. A frown crossed her beautiful face that's always full of mystery and knowledge. Around her was a thick layer of fog, an images of a battle played in front of her moving as if it was a river. She didn't like what she saw but as the mistress of time she couldn't do anything about it. She sighed once more as Hardrock was thrown to a wall making a large dent, he struggled to get up but the battle that had been raging on for about thirty minutes wore it's affect on him. He collapsed on the ground and the darkness consumed him greedily.   
  
Sailor Pluto sighed again for the tenth time in the past thirty minutes. Cye and Rowen was already out and laying couple of feets away from each other in the ruins of the large hall. Jupiter was still hanging on consciousness by a thread; Ryo and Sage were the only ones full awake and aware of their surroundings. Sage was keeping Lita from danger while Ryo stood in front of them protectively.   
  
'They won't last that long if Jupiter doesn't wake up.' She thought. "If only her full power was conscious or princess serenity was there, they would have a chance in winning." Her voice came out in a whisper. Suddenly a thought came to mind and she bit her lips knowing there would be a price for it, but she couldn't just watch them fail and let Takiru and his brother bring destruction to the world.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lita couldn't say she was feeling fine, she felt pain serge through every part of her body and she knew if she didn't get any help soon she would loose all feeling in her body and go unconscious. Sleeping felt really tempting to her right now and how could blame her. She could hear Sage's voice barely. He was talking to her trying to make her stay awake. "Sage…it hurts…" She whispered. She barely heard Sage as he said, "Lita, I know but don't think of that. Think of what will happen after we win this war. Think of what you dreamed of doing ever since you was a child. Please just hang on, please."  
  
"Sage." He heard his name being called, but it wasn't Lita or the other guys. It was another voice that came to his mind only. "Sage." Suddenly he was pulled out of his mind and he appeared in front of the guardian of time in a foggy place. He noticed he was standing and Lita wasn't in his arms like she was a few seconds ago. His friends weren't with him either. "Where am I?" He asked.  
  
Pluto said nothing but turned to the image behind her and pointed to it. Sage gasped as he saw himself kneeling on the floor holding Lita, Cye, Rowen, and Kento laid far away from him and each other while Ryo was the only one fighting and it didn't look like he was wining either. He knew they would lose this battle no matter how much he denied it.   
  
"Now you see," Pluto whispered as she turned back to him. "How much little of a chance in winning this battle."  
  
Sage nodded. "Yes, but there has to be something we can do."  
  
"There's nothing that you guys can do but there's something you can do." She told him mysteriously.  
  
Sage looked at her confused, how would he, one man save the entire world from annihilation when his leader couldn't even do it? His attention went to the image when Ryo cried out of pain. Takiru held him by the throat grinning like a mad dog. Ryo glowed deep red; he seemed to be loosing energy and fast. "Ryo!" He yelled worried for his friend and leader. He looked back at Pluto who was surprised to see determination in his face and eyes. "What do I do?"  
  
Pluto smiled a little and as quickly as it came it went. "As we speak now Lita is loosing her own battle. A battle that deals with her life, in order for her to survive and beat Takiru you have to share your life with her." She paused as she studied his face. "That means you two are forever bonded, when she actually dies you die also it goes reversed too. You also share powers. You can tap into hers whenever you like and she could tap into yours. You have to think this through carefully because there is no going back on this."  
  
Sage was extremely shocked and surprised but he quickly pushed it away when he heard Ryo cry out again. He frowned as he debated the pros and cons. There were no questions when it came towards his love for Lita and being able to share a life or soul would be a wonderful experience but he was afraid of what would happen if he did. If Lita didn't love him that much or if she will be outraged with him, he would take that chance. He nodded, "Yes I'll do it."  
  
"Good, but if you have any doubts…" Pluto began.  
  
Sage shook his head and smiled. "There's no doubt in my heart Pluto. I'll do it."  
  
"Alright," She nodded. "When I send you back to the palace, you will enter your original body, when you do you hold hands with Lita and whisper. "Let the souls of us be united as one for all eternity," then you seal it with a true kiss."   
  
Sage nodded again and immediately he felt himself be pulled back by an invisible force. Not too long after did he find himself in his body, waking up from his trance he looked up to were Ryo was and gasped as he saw Takiru throw him away as if he was garbage. Quickly he looked down at the sleeping Lita in his arms and laced his fingers with hers. Taking a deep breath he whispered what Pluto told him to say and both of them immediately glowed green. Takiru turned to them surprised and witness with horror and rage the bonding of a lifetime. He was forced to cover his eyes when the light around them grew too bright, enough to blind someone. "Shit!" He swore. "Jokitsu's going to kill me if I don't do something." He whispered harshly.   
  
Looking back he saw Princess Jupiter and Halo in an embrace as they descended to the ground after the light show.  
  
Mean While,  
Ken's eyes opened as he felt his sister awake as the princess of their planets, he smiled gently as he whispered. "Put him in his place Lita…sister."  
  
He could feel the others awaking up regaining there energy they had lost before.   
  
Halo and Jupiter looked menacing towards Takiru in front of them. They could feel each other's power merging with each other growing stronger and stronger until they could barely hold it in. Without words they held each other's hand. Princess Jupiter rose her hand in front of her as she did silver/green lightning surrounded her arm and gathering in her hand. Sage mimicked his lover's actions and instead of lightning a wind picked up. "Hurricane Supreme…." He whispered and the wind flared up blowing everything back, but three of them stood their grounds.  
  
Princess Jupiter's hair took the color of green as her eyes glowed emerald green. "Lightning!" She screamed. The lightning immediately lunged at Takiru followed by the gust of wind, combined together forming a lightning hurricane.   
  
Takiru snarled and launched his attack towards it but it only got ingested by the hurricane that was racing towards him with a loud scream of rage and pain Takiru vanished leaving a simple gold necklace behind.   
  
Princess Jupiter collapsed into Sage, her green hair turning back to the rich brown color. Her dress faded to her senshi fuku only to turn back to her jeans and green T-shirt. "Lita." Sage whispered. He looked down at her and waited for her to look at him. "We did it, it's all over. Are you ok?"   
  
Lita smiled at him as she nodded. "We did it." She repeated. "And I'm fine."  
  
Sage smiled and lowered his head to her and took her lips softly.  
  
"My god is this all you guys do!" Ryo asked as he stood up slowly using the wall for support. His energy had returned to him when Takiru was killed. He was grinning at the couple in front of him who were looking at him but they only smiled.  
  
"Yea…" Rowen whispered as he shook his head while standing up. Cye and Kento also stood up as well all looking at the couple in front of them teasingly. They had won the battle and now they only wish to return home.   
  
"Let's go get the others." Cye spoke happily.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Jokitsu's eyes flashed red. "That idiot!" He yelled. He looked back into the image playing in front of him and he grinned. "Looks like I'll have to do this myself."   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Everyone was in the Ronins mansion three days after the fight. They had all spent the night there sleeping wherever they found place to. They felt 100 percent well. Suddenly a portal opened in the leaving room where they were all seated and talking of what happened. They were surprise to see Pluto come out of it. "Pluto!" Serena exclaimed as she smiled at the senshi.  
  
Pluto smiled at her and lost it quickly. "I'm afraid it's time to go back." She whispered. "You too Lita."   
  
They all gasped. "What? Why?" Raye asked angered.   
  
"I did something…I intervene with time, when I called Sage to me during the battle. I knew there was a price to pay but I couldn't stand there and let destruction come to our world, so I helped. The price for that is that Lita can't stay here anymore she has to leave including you guys." She eyes all of them sadly.  
  
"Pluto, please give them one more day at least." Serena whispered as tear gathered in eyes as she looked at the couple on the couch shocked and surprised as they held on to each other. Serena looked at the senshi of time with a pleading look. "Please."  
  
Ken snapped from the shock and agreed with Serena asking Pluto for another day soon everyone asked and the too lovers looked even more surprised by there friends actions. They were pleading with the guardian of time for them to spend one more day with each other, small smiles grew on their lips as the thought they had great friends. The shocking part was Pluto agreeing hesitantly. "I'll be here tomorrow at the same time, be ready Lita."  
  
Lita nodded, not able to see because of the tears clouding her vision.   
  
"Alright, the rest of you get in." Pluto said as she stepped to the side of the portal. After each saying good by to Lita and the others they went in. "Remember Lita, I'll be back tomorrow." Pluto said on last time before stepping in the portal and it closed.   
  
Lita couldn't sleep that night. She looked up at the ceiling deep in thoughts. Tears gathered in her eyes, blocking her vision. 'I'm leaving tomorrow. I finally found the right guy and I have to leave.' She thought. 'Sage how am I going to live without you?' A sob escaped from her lips and Sage turned around to face her, he too couldn't sleep. He saw a tear fall from her eyes as she tried not to cry. "Lita." He whispered and gathered her in his arms. She was wearing the same nightgown she first arrived in and he only wore PJ pants.   
  
"I don't want to leave." She cried out as she hugged him.   
  
Sage strokes her head gently as he allowed her to cry. When she had calmed down he slowly let go of her and positions himself over half her body. "Lita." He called her name and watched as she looked at him. "You won't be leaving Lita cause you'll always be in my heart and we will meet each other one day. We are bonded for life and we will find each other no matter what." He paused. "So don't think of it as leaving forever think of it as a small break." He whispered. Their eyes locked on each other. "I love you Lita and I'll always love you."  
  
Lita let the tears fall from her eyes, they traveled down to the corner of her eyes and they poured as if they were waterfalls. "I love you too Sage now and forever." She chocked out.   
  
They hugged each other in a strong and loving hug. They pulled away slowly and as they did the corners of there mouth brushed each other, looking at each other for a long time until Sage closed his eyes and kissed her strongly. The kiss lasted for a long time before they broke for air. Sage kissed her cheek and traveled down wards to her neck placing butterfly kisses on it. Lita sighed as she arched her back towards him. "Sage."   
  
Sage reached behind her for her zipper. He looked back at her once he grabbed it, looking in her eyes he asked. "Are you sure?"  
  
Lita kissed him, "It's my gift to you, something for you to keep and treasure." She whispered.   
  
Sage kissed her again while he pulled the zipper down from her nightgown and the straps fell down her shoulders. Sage pushed them farther down revealing her breasts. "Sage." She whispered in a half sigh and half moan as he kissed them.  
  
The night went on blissfully for the enchanting couple.   
The next day Pluto was standing in front of her portal behind Lita and the others. Lit first said goodbye to Mia and Mira before she worked her way down until she faced Sage last tears were already pouring from her eyes. "Sage." She whispered. "I guess it's good---" She began.  
  
Sage quickly placed his finger over her lips to keep her from talking; she looked at him surprised and shock. He smiled at her. "No, Lita. It's not good-bye, it's see you soon." He whispered. He removed his finger from her lips and cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. "I love you Lita." He whispered for only her to hear.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered.   
  
"Lita." Pluto called telling her it's time to leave.   
  
Lita quickly kissed Sage again before smiling at everyone who was also in tears. She quickly walked over to Pluto and stepped in not looking back, she didn't think she could leave if she had looked back. Pluto stepped in and the portal closed. Keeping the too lovers apart…forever? Who would know?   
  


**The End**  


  
**Author's Note:** Hahaha I'm done!!!! Yay! ^_^ Well off to do the sequal. Please guys I beg of you give me feed back on this story. What you like, what you hate, what you think will happen later? Anything. I need to know so I can start on the Sequel.   
  
Oh about the whole reveiwing thing on the last chapter I was only kidding though it was be nice if you guys do review. ;_; PLEASE??  
  
Keiko


End file.
